Precious To Me
by RegiGod
Summary: Phantom has invaded the human world and intends to take over it with his crew. What happens when they come across Danny and his friends who intend to stop them? R&R SLASH DPxDF Pitch Pearl Fluff DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **This will contain slash somewhere but for now, you will see DxS. Pitch Pearl will ensue…

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! Oh yeah, and tell me if you like the idea for this story. The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story. And the prologue will be short just to warn you guys…

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**Phantom's POV** (A/N: This first chapter may seem confusing as you don't know most of the things yet but you'll learn more in the later chapters.)

"The day has come boss! We can finally go into the human world and make it ours!" I smirked as I watched my crew set up the preparations to enter the human world. Today was October 31, which meant it was Halloween. And the year was timed perfectly. Tonight will arise a red moon, which will be our portal to enter the other world. Just a few more minutes and we will get we want!

"You got that right Tucker my friend! Finally, our time has come to invade the small town called Amity Park and destroy all of the inhabitants that reside in it. Nothing will stop us this time!"

"But what about the one called Danny Phantom? There have been rumors that this ghost 'boy' has been protecting the town and not one ghost has defeated him yet." I grinned evilly as I looked at Sam.

"Don't worry about the foolish ghost boy. No one can stand up to my might!" I laughed evilly but stopped when I felt an ectoblast hit me.

"Don't underestimate him. From what we've observed in his earlier battles, he seems to be a good fighter." I moved my ghost tail in a boring fashion by Sam's speech. She was always too cautious about these things. "Are you listening to me?" I covered my mouth with my hand and did a fake yawn. "Fine, don't listen to me but you'll regret it if you go into battle with him."

"Oh don't worry Sam! You know how powerful I am!" She gave a 'whatever' and went back to… whatever it was she doing.

**Danny's POV**

"Don't worry Danny. Just ten more minutes and then we can all take a break from the ghost fighting." I took in large breaths of oxygen into me since I was getting tired of the entire ghost fighting I've had to endure the whole day. Currently, my best friend, my girlfriend and me were taking a small break at a table we found in the park. Sam gave a consoling smile as she placed her hand over mine.

"I think this ghost fighting thing gets way too out of hand on Halloween." She nodded her head while Tucker was trying to find a way to be able to put more ghosts in the Fenton Thermos.

"You guys get way too lovey-dovey sometimes…" We both ignored Tucker's remark as I we stared into each other's eyes. It took me a while but I finally got Sam to be my girlfriend just last year on this same day. It was weird how that happened though… My ghost sense went off and I instantly stood up, ready for action.

"Going ghost!" I raised my hands as a bright circular ring formed around me and changed me into my ghost form. "Do you guys see them?" I looked around the park swiftly but I didn't see any sign of a ghost.

"I don't see anything… maybe you're getting stressed. Wait… up there! In the sky!" I turned to see both Tucker and Sam looking up at the sky so I did the same. I don't know if my eyes were deceiving me but I think there were ghosts coming out of the… red… moon…? Why is the moon red?

"Danny, what are you doing? Stop them before they get a chance to do anything!" I did as Sam asked me and flew up to them, stopping them from progressing any further.

"All right guys. Let's make this easy on yourselves and just give up." There were multiple ghosts in front of me took every shape and size there was, which was kind of freaky. All of them looked at me with a puzzled expression on.

"What are you talking about boss?"

"Eh…Boss? What are _you_ guys talking about?" I waited a minute for a response but then I heard a voice come from behind the group of ghosts in front of me.

"What are you fools doing? Get out there and do as you were told!" Judging from the tone, it was a girl ghost. I sighed wondering when the night will be over…

"But the boss is stopping us for some reason…" Suddenly, the ghost girl screamed by the news she just received.

"What? Let me see!" My jaw dropped when I saw the ghost girl… she looked exactly like Sam! What's going on here? "Idiots! The boss didn't even come through the moon yet! That's Danny Phantom… he's probably here to stop us… make sure he doesn't get in our way! Kill him!" The ghosts began to charge at me as I made a circular shield around me to protect myself from their attacks. They began pounding at the shield and there was too many of them that I don't think my shield will last any longer. I was hoping I didn't have to use the ghost wail but I guess I have to… I screamed with all my might as I had my eyes closed, hoping that it would somehow defeat all of them. When I couldn't scream any longer, I panted from the loss of breath and slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that all of the ghosts had gone unconscious except for the ghost that looked like Sam.

"I got them Danny!" Tucker began shooting the Fenton Thermos at the ghosts who were out cold, one at a time.

"I warned Phantom about this… but no, he didn't want to listen. He wanted to be arrogant and go forth with the invasion." Invasion? Phantom? My head began to hurt from the confusion but most of it came from the ghost wail. Good thing that I still had enough energy to do some fighting left… not like before when I would instantly be drained of energy whenever I used that power.

"I'm here! Did the invasion turn out well?" My jaw fell again when I saw someone that looked exactly like my ghost side appear behind the ghost look alike of Sam. Oh man… this is just way too confusing.

"No you idiot! Danny Phantom just captured most of your crew! I told you we shouldn't have done this!" Could this guy be Phantom? He gave a smile as I saw more ghosts pop up behind him as well as a ghost that looked exactly like Tucker! "And since you're the one who wanted this, you fight the guy who's stopping us right now!" That 'Sam' acted just like my girlfriend…

"Fine, I have no problem with that. Why don't you just watch by the wayside?" All of the ghosts who was near the white haired ghost moved to the side and acted as if they were sitting in chairs in the air. The position looked weird from where I was… My whole attention was on the ghost that looked exactly me who had an evil smile on his face. He's up to no good… "So you're Danny Phantom are you? I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp you impersonator."

"Let's see you try and you're the one who's impersonating me!" He flew swiftly at me but I was able to avoid his punch by dodging to the side a bit. "Is that all you got?"

"You'll regret saying that…" He began shooting ectoblasts at me but I was able to deflect them with my ghost shield. I then shot him with my own ectoblasts but he did the same thing I just did… he used the ghost shield to deflect them away. He came charging at me again as I tried to throw a punch at him as he was doing so but he dodged it skillfully. He then threw a kick at me with his ghost tail but I was able to dodge it. Each punch or kick we threw at one another, both of us were able to dodge… it was like we couldn't hit each other.

"Will you stop dancing with him Phantom and actually hit him for once?" We both separated from one another as we both gasped to catch our breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing! He's better than I thought he was…"

"I told you we shouldn't have done this! If you fail, I'm going to blame this on you!" I couldn't tell which Sam was talking until one of them called my name.

"Danny!" I took a glance at my girlfriend to see what she wanted. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?" I nodded my head.

"No, that's okay! I can handle this ghost no prob!" I looked back up at the ghost called Phantom as I tried to figure out a way to defeat this ghost. Neither of us was able to hit one another but he has to have some kind of weakness… wait a minute… I gazed at him closely and noticed something. He had a tail and I had legs, which means I could probably use this to my advantage…

"You can't handle my power!" He charged at me once again and I dodged once more but this time, I managed to grab his tail as both of somehow fell down to the ground as I tried to wrestle him. "Let go of me!" I took both of his arms and placed them on his back and just when I thought I had defeated him, I heard footsteps land behind me.

"You better let go of him before we blow you to bits kid." I turned my head to see the ghosts of Tucker and Sam; their hands were glowing a bright green and pointed right at me.

"You hurt him and we hurt your friend!" When I looked back, my friends came over and pointed their guns at the ghost below me. What a weird situation I'm in… I could feel Phantom's tail wiggle below me and I could feel it go against my crotch a few times but thankfully, no one noticed…

"That's it! I didn't know I had to use this power to defeat you but oh well." I didn't know what he meant but to my surprise, he used a ghost wail that immediately pushed all of us, including the ghosts of Tucker and Sam to fly away into random objects. I didn't know where the others went but I laid on the ground with the biggest headache I have ever had in my entire life. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw Phantom levitating above me with his evil grin. "Looks like I just defeated you." Abruptly, I changed back into my human form as I kind of expected it since I was fighting the while day and night with hardly any rest in between.

"Heh. I was expecting you to be defeated by this kid but I guess you were right, you are stronger than Danny Phantom." I saw Sam and Tucker join Phantom out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah! You showed this guy what's what! Good going!" I chuckled mentally as I thought that the way these guys were cheering is exactly the same way my friends would give me praise every time I won a battle.

"But next time, give us some kind of warning of when you're going to do that. That hurts us too you know. So let's get going and take over Amity Park like you wanted to." I didn't have any strength to move at all but at least I was able to turn my head to see that my friends were lying on the ground next to a tree. When I looked back, Phantom didn't move from this spot he was still in but his comrades did but Sam stopped when I guess she noticed that Phantom wasn't following them. "What are you doing Phantom? Let's go already!" His gaze didn't leave me at all as I was becoming a bit unnerved at the way he was gaping at me. All of a sudden, Phantom's tail turned into legs and he landed besides me. So he does have legs…

"Are you okay?" My eyes widened. Did my enemy just ask if I was okay? I was able to hear both Sam and Tucker gasp as they ran over to where Phantom was.

"No! This can't be happening! You haven't changed your tail into legs for ten thousand years and you do it for this kid?" What are they talking about? He changed his legs… for me? Yep, too much new stuff going into my head all at once… Phantom still didn't take his eyes off me, even for a second. I saw Phantom's group come down from the sky with snickering faces and chuckles coming from some of them.

"Yes! I waited for so long for the boss to do this!"

"Me too! It's been such a long time since I've seen the boss done this before. Remember what he did the last time he changed his tail into legs?"

"Of course! It was the funniest thing ever! I felt so bad for the poor guy…" The whole group broke into laughter but Phantom seemed like he wasn't conscientious of what was happening right behind him. And what is his group talking about? What happens when he changes his tail into legs? I have a feeling I'm about to find out real soon…

**RegiGod: **So how did you guys like this first chapter? I can assure you that more fun stuff will appear in later chapters and there will be some slashy stuff in the next chapter if people enjoyed the first one! And the next chapters after this will be to its usual length so don't worry about how long it'll be. And remember, some of the prologues that I make will be short like this seeing as it's just a prologue. Review people!

**Note: **If any of you guys want to speak to me, you can meet me on the website's forum by going to my profile, clicking on C2 communities, and click the name that I'm a staff of. Then go to community forum and start talking! I'm sure I'll respond as quick as I can!


	2. Another Ghost to Worry About

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **This will contain slash somewhere but for now, you will see DxS. Pitch Pearl will ensue…

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! Oh yeah, and tell me if you like the idea for this story. The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story. And the prologue will be short just to warn you guys…

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 2 – Another Ghost To Worry About

**(A/N: I'm going to use a new short format in the beginning before I go back to using the original POV form. Tell me if you want me to use this kind or the old kind.)**

"I can't believe you Phantom! You're actually falling for someone else again! And it's with Danny Phantom, our enemy! What are you thinking? Don't you know that could lead do disastrous mistakes?" Sam was very much upset at what had occurred last night when she and Tucker had to pull him away from Danny before he could have found out what was going on with Phantom. "Are you going to answer me or what?" Phantom just sat there, ignoring everything Sam was saying and daydreamed about Danny.

"I think he's daydreaming again…" Tucker sat across from Phantom on the table as he tried to snap Phantom out of it.

"You think? I just can't believe this… first he wanted to take over Amity Park and now he wants that Danny Phantom guy to be his boyfriend!"

"Oh don't think so much on it Sam. I'm sure he'll snap out of it like he did with the last one." Tucker smiled as if he knew that would surely happen although Sam didn't believe him one bit. "I feel bad for the guy though. When he finally liked Phantom back, he had moved on already…" Sam ignored that last statement and continued to talk about their boss's condition.

"Yeah right. Just look at him, he's been like that ever since we brought him back here." Sam looked around the building they were in and gave a face of disgust. "And who picked this filthy old building to be our hideout?" Tucker merely pointed at one of the members of their group as Sam only sighed. "I can only wonder what else Phantom could do wrong…" At that exact moment, Phantom stood up suddenly.

"I have an idea! Let's go around Amity and try to find something to do!" Sam stared at Phantom, already knowing what he was up to.

"You're just saying that so you can go look for Danny."

"Would there be a problem if I did?" Sam exasperatedly sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the warehouse.

"Fine. Go out and look for him but if you run into trouble, don't come crying to me." Phantom shrugged as he took off in search for his new crush. _I'll make that boy mine, no matter what it takes…_

Amity Park High School… 

"Ready for the big test guys?" Sam asked both the boys that were on each side of her as they walked down the corridor to their next class.

"You mean the one Lancer decided to give us the day after Halloween?" Sam nodded. "Nope, not at all." Danny said as he phased his hand into his locker secretly to get his other books.

"Are you kidding me? Like I had any time to study with all the ghost fighting we did yesterday!" Tucker blurted out at the known fact.

"Wow, you guys just didn't find the time can you?" They both nodded. "At least I know I'll do better than you on this test for sure since I was able to find some time." Sam said with a smile as the three of them turned the corner to run into Valerie.

"Oh hey Danny! How's it going?" Sam was no longer jealous at the fact that Danny was hanging out with Valerie since she knew that Danny was her boyfriend.

"Hey Val. Everything's… the usual. How about you?"

"Same as well." Suddenly, a blue wisp appeared out of Danny's mouth as his senses heightened. "Are… you cold Danny? I just saw something like smoke come out of your mouth."

"Huh? Oh yeah um… sorry can't talk to you right now! Gotta go!" Danny left his friends and Val as he went into the janitor's closet and went ghost. He immediately phased out of the school and scanned the area in search of the ghost who triggered his ghost sense. When he looked up above him, he saw two ghosts engaged in battle.

"Hah! I have you now whelp!" Skulker shot a net at Phantom who moved swiftly to the side to avoid the attack. _It's Skulker again but he's not focused on me…_ _he's focused on that ghost I saw last night!_

"As you were saying?" Skulker snarled as he threw small looking bombs at Phantom but he also dodged them by phasing through the explosions. "Look, I don't know who you are but I have something else I need to do other than utterly beat you." Danny decided that he shouldn't interfere with this one as he landed on the school roof and went back to being a human but he still wanted to watch.

"You're not going anywhere until you defeat me or until I capture you!" Phantom had his tail again that still made Danny wonder what happened last night.

"Have it your way." Phantom took in a deep breath and released it by using the ghostly wail that sent Skulker far away from the school. Danny took this time to go ghost again when he thought that Phantom might represent a threat to Amity Park or himself. He flew up to Phantom and readied himself to fight.

**Danny's POV (A/N: Now remember, tell me if you like the new kind or the original kind in your review although I do prefer the old kind better.)**

"You again huh? Don't tell me you're a new ghost who's going to bother me like everyone else." I gazed at the ghost before me, waiting for his reply. I was still kind of stunned that he looks exactly like my ghost form. Phantom didn't answer, instead, he just changed his tail into legs again. I remember his group saying something about what happened when he changed his tail into legs but I didn't get the whole thing when the Sam and Tucker look-alike took him away.

"I finally found you. And it didn't even take me more than ten minutes." That ghost just ignored what I said! He started to approach me slowly as I could only anticipate what his next move will be. "You don't have to be in that form you know. You can turn back into being human if you want to. I like you better like that anyway." Does this guy think I'm stupid? I may be clueless as Tucker and Sam say I am but I'm not stupid I can tell you that.

"I don't think so pal!" I shot an ectoblast at him but he dodged by phasing through the blast. I then began to shoot multiple ectoblasts at him endlessly but he just phased through them again with no problem. I have no choice but to go physical… I charged at him and threw a punch but he somehow grabbed my fist and brought me to a deadlock.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted me that bad." I raised an eyebrow at what he said. What is he talking about? When he brought his face closer to mine, I moved mine backwards as I tried to kick him but that was no use either. "I really don't want to hurt you. I just want you to turn into a human again so I can look at your cute self." I gasped at what I just heard. Did I hear that right? He took my other arm and pushed me against him. "Well? Don't you want to change for me?" I had no idea what tone he just used but I have a feeling that I don't want to know.

"Never!" I struggled against his grip but I couldn't move at all. It's like I was trying to move a mountain if I tried to budge. I felt his one of arms lower and reach around my waist. "What are you doing to me?" Our faces were so close to each other as I grinded my teeth together. What is this ghost up to? And what in the world is he doing to me? He brought both of my hands together and held them tight with one of his own hands. How is he this strong?

"If you don't know what I'm doing, then you must be really innocent than I thought you were. I like that…" That's when I felt his hand grab my ass as I gasped by the feeling. "Wow… I really like you… you're not tainted by anything at all."

"Are you some kind… of a gay ghost?" His appearance was a puzzled one.

"Gay? What's that word supposed to mean?" I struggled one more time to break free of his hold but he held me firmly against him.

"It means a guy liking another guy, just like the way you're doing to me." Phantom simply smirked as he pushed me away abruptly. I quickly recovered from what just took place as I charged up an ecto-ball and shot it at him but he was able to dodge it. How is this guy able to dodge everything I throw at him?

"Well I have no idea if that was insult or not but I'm guessing I'll just have to work twice as hard to make you mine." Wow, there's definitely something wrong with this ghost… He winked at me and for some reason, there was a weird feeling in my stomach. Kind of like the feeling I used to have around Sam but not anymore…

"Listen pal, I already have a girlfriend so why don't you find someone else to be your boyfriend?" Phantom only smiled in a happy way, which was the opposite of what I was expecting.

"Don't think that just because you have a girlfriend that I'm going to give up on you just like that. You will be mine and you will also want me soon enough." I landed back down onto the school roof knowing that he won't do any harm to me or to anyone else. After all, he just wants to see me… and come onto me.

"You're disgusting…" Phantom also came down on the school rooftop and began to walk towards me.

"You say that now but we'll see what you say later on in the future." I changed back to my human form as he stopped right in front of me with an intriguing gaze on me. "You're so endearing in your human form…" I ignored his comment as I opened the door to the school and went back down into the building.

**Phantom's POV**

I turned invisible as I phased through the door my love just went through and followed him through the school. He went down another flight of stairs as I took in this new environment I was in. There were lockers all over the walls and there were so many people as well but I was more interested in the really cute ones but they're not as attractive as Danny is. No one can compare with the looks of him… I just hope his personality is the same. I noticed that Danny had stopped walking when he reached the two people who look exactly like my comrades.

"So, who was it this time? The box ghost? Or was it Technus again?"

"No Tucker, it wasn't any of them. It was Skulker… and that ghost from last night." Tucker? That guy has the same exact name and the exact same voice as my friend. Is this a coincidence?

"Well, did you get rid of Skulker? And which ghost from last night was there with him? We did see a lot of ghosts you know." I love the way Danny's hair is ruffled up like that…

"The ghost that looks like my ghost form… and he's here following me right now." The Sam look-alike I was looking at looked bewildered at his statement.

"Why is he following you?"

"Because he's in love with me." The next expression I saw on Tucker's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to faint! But Sam's face just looked even more puzzled… at least I think her name is Sam…

"What do you mean he's in love with you?" She said pronouncing each word very slowly. Maybe she's having a hard time taking all of this in.

"I mean he likes me the way you like me." That's when the girl gasped and took Danny from his shoulders.

"Then we have to get rid of him! Before he does anything to you!" Tucker was just standing still but he looked like he wasn't conscientious while Sam just shook Danny over and over again. Danny's friends act similar to my friends… Before anything else happened, I saw this blonde jock coming down from the hallway and when he took a glance at Danny, he shouted.

"Fenturd!" Boy, he looked angry right now. Is he another friend of Danny? Heh, must be popular… He walked over to Danny and pulled the girl off of him and grabbed him by the shoulders as Sam did just now. "Some teacher just failed me on a test! And guess who's to blame?"

"Um… you?" The blue-eyed boy seemed nervous as he said that.

"Wrong answer Fentina!" That's when the blonde boy took him by the shirt and threw him harshly against the locker. I saw the boy's fist being brought back behind him and I knew immediately what he was going to do but I'm not going to let that happen to my love. And he's definitely not Danny's friend. I went visible right behind the blonde while levitating and brought my glowing green hand right up to his face. When he turned his head slowly to meet my hand, he instantly started to scream and he ran away very swiftly; so did the other students who saw me… I went over to Danny who fell onto the floor as soon as the blonde's hand had let go of him. I kneeled down besides him as I took one of his hands and encased it with mine.

"Are you okay?" I observed that he shivered every time I stroked his hand as I stared into his loving eyes. They're so alluring… I didn't know why Danny wasn't speaking at all but I did see his eyes go up after a while. That's when I turned to see what exactly he was looking at.

"You had better let go of him before I make you get off." I grinned at the girl in black clothes as I reluctantly let go of Danny's hand and stood up to meet her to my height level.

"From the way you're acting, you must be his girlfriend." Sam looked really pissed at what I had just done to her precious boyfriend. Too bad he won't be hers soon…

"You got that right and if I ever see you near him or even touch him, I'll make sure you regret it!" My grin only got bigger at what she said. Who does this human think she is to make threats at me?

"Don't make threats that you're not going to go through with. They only make you look weak." Unexpectedly, she literally jumped at me but before she could have made contact, Tucker stopped her in the air and brought his arms around her.

"Sam! Calm down! He's not worth being mad at!" Sam struggled angrily against Tucker as I could only laugh mentally at the sight before me. Danny appeared in the corner of my eye and went over to Sam and Tucker as he turned around to face me when he did. That's when I saw that no one else was in the hallway except for the four of us… weird.

"Look, I don't go that way all right? I'm a straight guy who has a girlfriend so just give up on me because I'm not going to fall for you at all." I began to laugh at the serious tone he just used while the three of them just stared at me like I was crazy.

"You think that I'll go away just because you said something like that? Although I do have to admit it was kind of convincing but I already told you on the roof that I'm not going to leave until I make you mine, no matter what it takes. And you will feel the same way very soon… And it looks like you worry yourself so much on this straight and gay thing. It's so sad that you worry about that so much… and I bet gays here get made fun of just because of that right?" They slowly nodded their heads. "Of course. That's one of the reasons why you don't want to fall in love with me. Because you're afraid that people will make fun of you because you like another guy that's the same gender as you." I shrugged my shoulders before I continued to speak. "Oh well, you'll see it my way soon enough Danny. You'll see that it won't matter what other people think and that the only thing that will matter is what we think." Instead of Danny speaking, Sam spoke for him.

"Whatever! You're just saying that to confuse him. Well don't think for one bit you're getting to him at all because I'm so sure he won't fall for anything you say. And even though what you say is true, Danny won't fall in love with you, ever." My grin disappeared as I turned my expression into a serious one.

"Why don't you stop saying things as if Danny is going to do them? You have no idea what he will do so shut your mouth before I make you." When Danny transformed into his ghost form, I laughed so hard at the way he was defending her that I fell on the floor laughing. It took me quite a while before I stopped laughing, which was around a minute or so. I stood up quickly to explain myself. "Did you guys actually believe me when I said that? I wouldn't harm your girlfriend Danny or your friends so don't worry about that at all." I said with chuckles in between some words. Just out of the blue, I saw a blue thing come out of Danny's mouth as I noticed that he shivered the same way when I was stroking his hand.

"Oh no… who could it be this time?" I didn't know what he meant but I saw a ghost appear through the ceiling who was wearing all white clothes and a white cape with the color red inside, his hair being shaped like a bull's horns, and his eyes were red while his skin looked an oddly green color. "Vlad… what could someone like you be doing here?"

"Now, now Daniel, you don't have to worry about a thing why I'm here since I'm here for him." He pointed right at me and I felt kind of special that someone knew me even though I didn't know who this Vlad person was.

"Him?" asked Tucker and Sam simultaneously.

"Why do you think I'm pointing at him? Of course it's him I want!" I moved forward a bit, as I wanted to know what he needed from me but I was stopped when Danny went in front of me. What is he doing?

"You're up to something again but this time, I'll be sure to stop you before you mess anything up!" Danny shot multiple ectoblasts as he did with me earlier but Vlad was able to deflect them with a pink shield. He shot his own ectoblasts in a pink color at Danny as he dodged but I noticed that those pink ectoblasts were now heading for me. Eh, no worries. I spread apart my body like rubber as the blasts went through the holes I made with my body as I turned back to my normal self. I wonder if Danny is fighting for me…

"Daniel, please. Why don't you stop interfering with my plans for once? Besides, I don't mean to cause you any harm to you or your friends… or to your bumbling father or to your sweet mother…" The three teenagers did a 'blech,' at the last thing Vlad said. I began to fly towards Vlad slowly but I felt myself being pulled back. When I looked back, I was surprised to see Danny holding me.

"What are you doing?" I stared at him closely, trying to figure out why he would be holding me back but I found nothing.

"I'm going over to him… what do you think I'm doing?" When I tried to approach Vlad one more time, I was pulled back once again.

"Don't go to him! He'll just use you to do his dirty work!" I smiled sweetly at what he said.

"So you do care for me. I didn't know I made this much of an impact on you in just a few hours…"

"What? No I don't! I'm just…" That's when I felt his hand slowly fall off my wrist. "Warning you… that's all…" I saw another blue thing come out of his mouth again and I heard another voice appear on the scene. "Freakshow?" I looked at where Vlad was and saw another ghost whose name is Freakshow apparently levitating in the middle between Vlad and us. Hmm, maybe that blue thing coming out of Danny's mouth senses whether a ghost is nearby… a useful power. The ghost who just appeared began to laugh madly before he spoke.

"I've come here to capture that ghost and use him for my own needs!" He pointed right at me but before I could speak, Vlad verbalized with him.

"I was here first!" They both fell into an argument soon and later, they began fighting each other, which was interesting to watch. I didn't know there were a lot of other ghosts who knew about me. After about ten minutes of watching them battle each other, I got really bored and it wasn't clear who was going to win but I know that I'm going to be the one to end this.

"Hey guys!" They both looked at me when I called them as expected. Perfect, I got their attention. I clasped my thumb and the two fingers next to it to form one my favorite weapons. "Take this!" I threw my hand in front of me making a green whip appear and wrapping itself around the both of them, forcing them together to hit the wall. Then I shot some ecto slime at their mouths so I wouldn't be able to hear them speak. "And now, time for you two to disappear!" I took in another deep breath as I unleashed my ghostly wail at the two ghosts who were restrained as the wall behind them cracked, leading them to go bursting through the fractured wall. The both of them disappeared from my sight, as I knew I wouldn't have to see either of them for a long time.

"Phantom!" Was Danny's girlfriend actually calling me? I turned around but the Sam I saw was my friend, who was flying above Danny who had changed back to his human form without me knowing. Why does he look so good like that?

"Yes Sam?" I said innocently.

"Don't 'Yes Sam,' me like that! You know why I'm here!" She landed on the floor next to me as she was about to lecture me… she always had a habit of doing that. "Somehow, I knew you would find Danny Phantom so that's why I went out to look for you. I think I have some responsibility of your actions and I'll be sure you won't be making any rash decisions this time."

"When have I ever made a rash decision?" I smirked at Sam's annoyed face that was steadily increasing by my fake ignorance.

"Don't act so unaware Phantom… you can pull that trick on anyone else but not on me since I know you a whole lot by now. And shouldn't we be planning to invade Amity Park? That was the _primary reason _why we came here!" An idea suddenly popped into my mind as I could only grin widely at the plan. Maybe if we go back to the hideout, there's a chance Danny might follow us to find out our plan since he _is _the protector of this town.

"Oh yeah… then I guess we should talk about that at our hideout right?" Sam opened her mouth to speak but it was closed abruptly as she stared at me with a weird look on her.

"Weird, you never agree with anything I say… you're up to something aren't you?"

"How can you think of me, Phantom, to be considered like that? You know I do everything for the benefit of our crew." She sighed as she nodded her head agreeing, as it was the truth after all that I do help our group survive. I took off the ground and went through the walls of the building until Sam and I reached the sky. I took a quick glance behind and noticed that he was indeed following me, along with his friends. "Let's go quickly… I have a feeling Danny Phantom is following us…" She turned her head back and agreed with me as we both burst with full speed back to our hideout. I wonder if Danny can keep up with the speed we're going at… At about five minutes later, we slowed down to a stop above the warehouse we currently had residence in and phased through the ceiling.

"Whoa, you actually got Phantom back from that guy he likes? I bet you did something to him didn't you?" Tucker said with a smile as he sat on the table working on some type of machine. He's a machine-aholic I'll tell you that. We both came down right next to the table as I looked around seeing that most of my crew was chatting.

"No Tucker… I didn't do anything to him but I have a feeling I know why he came back here in the first place." I ignored her comment as I placed my hands loudly on the table, forcing everyone to look up at me.

"Today is the day we'll invade Amity Park!" Tucker and Sam looked like their eyes was about to pop up out as I heard murmurs start to arise from my crew. Some of them were saying 'Isn't this a bit sudden,' 'I bet this is some kind of a plan seeing as how he still has his legs on,' 'I wonder what he did while he was away today,' 'I bet he did something to that Danny Phantom guy.' "Enough with the comments already! I can hear them if you didn't already know." Some of them chuckled by what I said. I know that this was sudden but knowing my crew, they can do anything at anytime.

"First, before we can invade anything," Tucker started off as he stood up from the table and began walking around. "We have to rescue our other comrades that were lost thanks to Danny Phantom. Thanks to Sam, she told me what the device looked like so we have an idea on what to look for to find them. I say we should go where Danny Phantom resides and free our companions!" The crew shouted with roars of agreement as I grinned at Tucker. He was the smart one of our whole group… Sam was the one who kept everyone in discipline… and I'm just the leader who holds some sort of a role here.

"But wait, we don't know where Danny Phantom is! How can we rescue them if we don't know where he is?" Murmurs started to appear again that were agreeing with the ghost who said that.

"Why don't we just start wrecking up the town and force him to show himself?" The murmurs started to agree with the ghost as I jumped onto the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Then that's what we'll do! Now get out there and start messing up the place!" All of them charged at the warehouse door to exit but were stopped when Danny Phantom and his friends with some sort of a gun popped out from behind some boxes.

"Oh no you don't! We'll stop you here before you get the chance to do anything!" Both of this friends nodded as they began shooting ectoblasts at my crew. Some of them were able to dodge while some didn't which was very embarrassing for me. Maybe I should ask Sam to discipline some of these ghosts more… I sat down on the chair and waited for my crew to defeat them and if they didn't, they're going to have to face Sam later on.

"So Tucker, what are you working on?" I asked curiously. He sat down across from me as he continued working on his new machine.

"Oh this thing? If I can get this to work, this will allow us to find any ghost that's ever lived using this DNA tracking device." I nodded my head in satisfaction in what he was inventing while Sam sat down next to Tucker as she stared at the fight before her eyes. I placed my elbow on the table and placed my head on my hand.

"Sam, don't worry. I'm sure our guys can handle a puny ghost and two humans." Her eyes soon went to me.

"Puny? I see what you're doing now… you're sending our men to fight him to see if he's strong. You're testing his endurance aren't you? And if he succeeds, you'll just fall more in love with him than you already are right?" I nodded my head. She also had a way to put pieces together. "Well, I guess I'll have to make sure he doesn't win at all." Looks like Sam has something planned now. No matter. I'll just find a way to contradict her plan with my own. When I turned my head to see what the progress of the battle was, I saw my whole crew lying down on the ground being sucked up by something that the Tucker look-alike was holding. So that's what it looks like… I'm surprised Danny and his friends managed to defeat my group rather quickly. When Danny took a look at me, I smiled lovingly at him and waved as he looked away. I laughed mentally when Sam slammed on the table with her fist.

"Geez Sam! Don't do that! You're going to wreck my invention!" Sam had a really angry expression on as she flew next to me.

"Grant me the permission to beat them up. And if they somehow manage to beat me, then I'll grant you some leeway with the boy and you had better save me before they suck me up in that thing if I somehow lose." I would really hate to face Sam's wrath but I enjoyed it when she showed her anger to others. It was really entertaining to watch. And some leeway would be nice…

"Have fun Sam." I turned myself around on the chair and laid my arms on the table, stretched out. She walked slowly to them and stopped at the spot where the last member of my crew got sucked up in that little thing. I wonder how they can all fit in there.

"I suggest you hand that to me." Sam stretched out her hand as the Sam look-alike began to speak.

"Yeah right. Like why we would ever do that?" That look-alike Sam really had an attitude… reminds me of the Sam who keeps watching what I do all the time.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure all of you pay. Starting with you Danny Phantom." She pointed directly at Danny as he began to laugh. Laughing at Sam… is not a good thing to do. "What's so funny?"

"You expect me… to fight you? You look exactly like my girlfriend… That might be a little tough for me." He said with chuckled in between phrases.

"Oh really? I don't remember asking if you had the will to fight me or not weakling. You have no chance of defeating me in any of your lifetimes and the only person who has is Phantom. He's the only one and if you're not stronger than he is, I suggest you forfeit that thing you're holding." The Tucker look-alike seemed to be holding that very protectively as Sam began to approach him.

"Come on Danny! I know you can beat her! Just don't think about me okay?" I ignored the conversation that started between Danny and the look-alike Sam, as I wanted to know what Sam was going to do. Before anything else could have happened, the warehouse door opened fully, pushing Danny and both his friends out of the way. There stood the ghost I blew away with the ghostly wail… I think his name was Vlad or something. He recovered pretty quickly from my attack than I expected. He must be a strong one then…

"Did you really think that a single ghostly wail could defeat me? After the many times young Daniel here has used it on me, don't you think I would have invented something that could protect me from that attack?" Danny and his friends stood quickly as Vlad approached me, passing Sam who was currently focused on the thing the Tucker look-alike was holding. "Although, I am surprised to see that kind of a weapon… I wonder why I don't have that power yet…" He stopped walking when he was directly in front of me as he gaped right at me.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Vlad Masters, arch rival of young Daniel over there. I've come to you to be your apprentice." An apprentice? What could I possible hope to teach another ghost?

"An apprentice?" Danny spoke as both Vlad and I faced him. "Why would you become an apprentice under him?"

"Because his power matches up to the one who is known as the 'Master of all time.' If I can get his help, I'll be up there as well! So what do you say?" My eyes still lay on Danny as I observed every emotion running through him right now. He was a bit intimidated when he heard I could match someone's power, didn't know who he was talking about though. And he seemed nervous as well. I moved my eyes to Vlad as I stood up from my resting place.

"On one condition. I only help ghosts strengthen themselves when they show me they have the ability to evade swiftly and attack just as fast. Take back that thing that boy has," I pointed to the Tucker look-alike before I continued speaking. "And defeat Danny. If you can do that, I'll train you. Deal?" He smiled as he took off quickly to Danny's friend. "Sam, why don't you come back over here? Let's see if Vlad can complete the task I have given him." She did indeed come back and sat down next to Tucker as he did before as I did the same thing.

Before Vlad could have reached the Tucker look-alike, Danny intercepted Vlad's path by body slamming him into a couple of boxes on the side. He phased through the boxes and shot a couple of pink ectoblasts in Danny's path as he avoided each of them by moving over to the side. Vlad then multiplied himself into four people, which looked cool to me as he shot the pink ectoblasts again and got a direct hit on Danny. All four of the blasts had begun to weaken Danny as he slowly fell to the floor, screaming from the pain.

"Danny!" His friends called out his name as he began to writhe in pain. In the back of mind, I hoped that he would be able to win this battle so that way, I wouldn't have to train this ghost and so I could fall in love with him even more.

"You see Daniel? Even though you have beaten me a few times, you can't expect to win every battle, can you? And I especially won't let you beat me in front of Phantom." I laughed quietly when all four of his copies said that simultaneously. It had an echo sound when they spoke like that. Suddenly, Danny gripped the floor and started to push himself up off the floor.

"I won't… let you… win…" He bit his lip by the pain he was receiving but stopped when Vlad finally relieved him by his attack. His friends ran over to him and tried to help him in some way possible.

"Now that's the arrogant attitude you show sometimes. You think you can win every time just because you're the hero. Well that doesn't happen, not in this world it doesn't!" His friends moved away when he waved his hand at them.

"I don't _think _I can beat you… I know I can." He jumped off the ground and engaged in physical combat with Vlad as he made a roundhouse kick to his face. Vlad managed to duck as he retaliated by punching him in the stomach. It didn't seem to faze Danny at all as he just took both his hands and hammered his head, forcing him to fall onto the ground. The dust on the floor acted as a smokescreen as we were unable to see what was happening to Vlad. Seconds later, pink ectoblasts emerged from the smoke and struck Danny right on. He in turn fell into boxes unlike Vlad. To me, it looks like Danny had finally fallen unconscious. He went back to his human form while Vlad laughed in his moment of victory. Groaning was soon heard from the human boy when he tried to get up from the boxes and as he stood on the floor, he was a bit wobbly. His friends came to his help again while I felt like standing up.

"You see Daniel? You can't hope to defeat me and soon, you won't ever have a chance at all." Vlad started to approach the three of them but in one last effort, a ghostly wail came from Danny as he put together all of his strength to defeating his arch rival. Something started to spark on Vlad's waist as he looked really frightened of what was happening to him.

"Oh no! My shield!" A second later, Vlad had put his hands over his ears and he was soon blown away from the attack and was struck against the wall. The wall around him crumbled but the ghostly wail ceased, leaving Vlad out cold leaning on the wall. To my surprise, he changed to a human just like Danny did. So there are other halfas out there… interesting. My ever-growing love for Danny just got a bit bigger, now that I've seen what he can do in battle. I slowly glided over to the two teens that were currently watching my movement as I stopped in front of the unconscious Danny. I suddenly lashed out my arm at the look-alike Tucker and took the device he was holding and threw it at the table behind me. Before either of them could have protested, I raised a finger to my mouth telling them to keep quiet.

"Shh. Here's the deal, I will keep that thing for a while and I'll revive your friend here." I moved my one of my hands to Danny's chest and laid it there for a while. A green glow began to appear between my hand and his chest as I pulled my hand away. The glow entered Danny as he was woken up a second later. I smiled as I went back to the table while I noticed Tucker already working on the device I threw at him.

"Are you going to let them go?" asked Sam as I sat down satisfied by the events that had just occurred.

"If they want to leave, let them." She didn't like my decision but I know she was content that at least I got the device that had captured our comrades. Whispering was soon heard from the three teens while I heard a whooshing sound.

"I'll be taking that back now if you don't mind." Danny had changed back to his ghost form and had a glare placed on the three of us. I chuckled a bit as I stood up once more. How many times have I stood up and sat down in the last ten minutes?

"Do you really think you can take it back from us? Just go back home. I believe you're done for today." Danny ignored my advice as he charged at me and was about to throw a punch until I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "You don't know when to listen do you? I like stubborn guys like you…" Before I knew it, I felt myself being shot at a weapon. I turned my head to see who it was and saw the Sam look-alike blasting away at me with no end. All of the blasts she was shooting was just ricochet off me. When I heard Danny gasp, I immediately took this chance and laid my lips on his. He resisted my kiss as to be expected the first time but I held him tight against me so he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Should I get her to stop shooting at you?" I pulled back and saw his eyes that were filled with rage at what I had done to him. Those eyes will soon be filled with love for me soon…

"It's okay. I think they were about to leave anyway." I threw him into the air but he stopped mid flight as my attention went on my two comrades. "Sam, mind asking them to leave?" She nodded as she pointed her palms at the Tucker and Sam look-alikes. They both disappeared right before our eyes as Danny's rage only got worse.

"What did you do to my friends?"

"Don't worry about them love. I did say I would never harm you or your friends right?" I didn't look at Danny to see his reaction as I was kind of curious to what Tucker was doing to the device I had retrieved. "If you want to see them, they'll be at the school." Danny wasted no time as he rushed to the school as I expected.

**RegiGod: **So, how was that for a second chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in your reviews! Also, I'll update _Endless Love_ next and then _Love: Difficult to Perceive_ before I update this story again so that way every story gets a chance! Like the idea? I know you do… see you next time!


	3. Some Leeway

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **This will contain slash somewhere but for now, you will see DxS. Pitch Pearl will ensue… and so will Phantom x Gregor.

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! Oh yeah, and tell me if you like the idea for this story. The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story! Don't forget to tell me if I need improvements to my writing, grammar, or spelling! Any of these tips will be useful! Also, the vote is that more people wants me to write in POV form so it will be that way! Enjoy the chapter!

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 3 – Some Leeway

**Phantom's POV**

"So Tucker, have you figured out a way to free our comrades from that contraption yet?" He nodded. "Well, when do you think you'll be able to break the thing? I'm sure our gang in there is having some trouble with the space they're confined in…"

"No idea but I'm sure I'll get it open soon. You can count on me!" He gave a thumbs up as I looked over to Sam. She seems really quiet right now… that's unusual for her since she's lecturing me almost every minute of the day. When I was about to ask why she was being so quiet, she spoke up.

"What are you going to with Vlad? He's just laying right there on the wall in our hideout, which seems really weird in my perspective." I looked over to Vlad who was out cold from the ghostly wail he received from Danny. That reminds me, I should go see him soon. He's _soooo _cute. I think he's the one I've been waiting for all my life! Wait, do I even have a life? I'm a ghost… eh, who cares? All I know is that he'll be mine soon!

"What do you think I should do with him?" She looked over to me and gave a puzzled face.

"Why are you asking _me _that? _You're_ the leader here."

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

"Why don't you just do something to get him out of here and stop asking me questions?" Sam started to tap her fingers on the table repeatedly in annoyance. It's fun annoying Sam sometimes.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" By this time, Sam was fuming by the little game I was playing on her. I gave a smile that only seemed to increase her anger at me.

"Ask me one more question and I'll be sure to strangle you!" My smile only got wider when I thought of asking her another question to see if she would really do what she said she would do.

"What should we do with Vlad?"

"That's it!" She jumped onto the table and then onto me a second later. "You're going to pay for annoying me like that!" She grabbed my jumpsuit where the symbol was on my chest and shook me back and forth quickly. "Still want to ask me another question? Huh?"

"Can I go see Danny?"

"No!" She screamed into my ear and grabbed my ghost tail. "Let's see how you like this!" She started to swing me around and around but I was unfazed by what she was doing. At the speed I was going, it's like I'm riding a Merry-Go-Round at the slowest speed. She abruptly let go of me and I landed into a couple of boxes on the side. Geez that stung like a bitch. I stood up while rubbing my head and started to walk back to the two ghosts that were near the table. I like how I can recover from these things quickly. Sam was panting by the exercise she just did on me and I knew that any type of exercise was extraneous to her. She was one of those spell caster type ghosts and she was really good with those spells she has.

"I thought you were going to give me some leeway with Danny, Sam." She took in one final breath before replying.

"I am… but I'll only let you go if you remove Vlad from our hideout. His presence here just doesn't seem right." I smiled happily at the deal she was offering.

"Deal!" I flew over to Vlad and tossed him over my shoulders. "See you!" I saluted Sam like she was higher in position than me as she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble all right?"

"I won't!" I phased through the roof and immediately went at full speed at the school where I knew Danny could be found. In exactly five minutes, I was above the school grounds already and I suddenly remembered that I still had Vlad on my shoulder. Where should I put him? I searched the ground below me as I looked for a good place to put this guy that's currently hanging over me. In the next second, the man on my shoulder began to stir from his coma state.

"Ugh, what happened?" He rubbed his head as I continued to look for a place to dump this guy. Hmm, how about that dumpster? Nah… Sam wouldn't want me to do that. I turned my boy around to continue my search.

"You got beat down by Danny and that means I'm not going to teach you anything." How about that small trash can? Nah… Sam wouldn't like that either.

"What? Then I'm going to get a rematch! You wait and see that I'll beat him!" Vlad changed into his ghost form while he was still atop my shoulder. He pushed me off him as he phased into the school to find Danny I presume. This might be interesting… I immediately went after him to see what would happen while a smile grew on my face from the excitement. I phased into a hallway and it just so happened that Danny and Vlad were already engaged in combat with his two friends cheering him on like cheerleaders.

"Vlad! I didn't expect you to be up so soon…"

"Daniel, Daniel." Vlad nodded his head back and forth in a teasing manner. "Do you really think an attack as weak as yours can keep me out for long?"

"A weak attack? Is that why you became unconscious? By an attack you call weak?" Danny's chuckle didn't seem to please Vlad as he threw a punch at him but it was easily dodged. Danny countered by kicking Vlad right in his stomach, which sent him flying back a bit as he grasped his abdomen by the pain. "You don't even look like you recovered fully like I did. See how I recovered quickly?" I grinned when Danny was trying to show off. Why do I think everything he does is cute?

"That's impossible… you couldn't have recovered so quickly in such a short amount of time." That's when Danny smiled.

"But I did! See how I can move at full power?" He showed a demonstration as he circled around Vlad, trying to confuse him. I didn't think it would be fair for Danny to fight someone who was injured and not give him a challenge. After all, there should always be a challenge in a fight.

"Hey Vlad! Come over here for a second." The scene before me looked as if time had stopped when everyone took a pause to gaze at me. Boy, I'm in the spotlight right now! Vlad slowly levitated his way over to me while Danny had his eyes concentrated on both Vlad and I.

"What is it?" I didn't respond to his question when I brought up my hand and pressed it fully against his chest. "Um… what are you doing?" I still didn't reply to his question as I pulled my hand away, leaving a green glowing speck behind where my hand was. It slowly went inside of him, as his appearance seemed to have changed by the recovery.

"I healed you… just as I have done to Danny just an hour ago. Have fun fighting with him." He smiled deviously when I saw that Danny and his friends had their jaws dropped at what I had just done.

"Why would you heal _him_? He's the bad guy here you know!" I smirked as I stared into Danny's face.

"So that's how you recuperated so fast Daniel… Phantom here healed you just like he did to me. Now it'll be a fair battle and this time, I'll win and Phantom will train me to be better than I already am!" Vlad chuckled while I started to converse with my soon to be lover.

"I don't remember saying I was one of the good guys and if you guys have forgotten, my original plan was to take over Amity Park last night but if it wasn't for you, Danny, the town would be under my control now." He grinded his teeth in anger by every word I said to him. "And I'm sure you already know why you're the reason why I haven't continued on with my plan." I smiled when Danny turned his head downwards.

"Of course I know why… it's because you're trying to get me as your boyfriend…" I chuckled when he whispered it so that no one would be able to hear him.

"That's right and one day, you will be mine." As expected, Sam interrupted my little private conversation I was having with Danny. She's more annoying than my comrade…

"Uh, no he's not! He's going to be with me for a long time pal so don't even think of laying a finger on him!" There would be no use in arguing with the thickheaded Goth girl as I nodded my head like I was agreeing with what she was saying. I don't even see how Danny likes this girl like that in the first place. "Are you listening to me?" A small second passed while I observed Sam's face that seemed to be fuming right now.

"Nope, and I'm not ever going to listen to you." A grin grew on my face as Sam walked with an angry attitude towards me. "Looks like someone's upset…" I sniggered when she finally reached me and as she tried to grab my clothing, Vlad suddenly took her hand away from me and held her body against his. What… is he doing…?

"Sam!" Danny cried out her name as Vlad's hand glowed a bright red near Sam's face. My, what an interesting situation we have here… this might be more fun than I had expected. "You let her go right now Vlad! Before I do something to make you regret it!" Wow, Danny is really upset… As I looked upon Sam, anyone could tell that she was nervous by what Vlad was doing.

"No, I don't think I will let her go Daniel. But I will if you admit defeat to me!" Vlad laughed as if he had already won the battle but I have a feeling there's more to come. "Come on Daniel, it's so easy. Just say I give up and I'll let your precious little girlfriend go."

"Don't do it Danny! If you give up, this ass right next to me will teach this pervert on how to become stronger!" I'm an ass huh? She has some spunk calling me that but at least I know that she's willing to risk her life to stop Vlad from getting any stronger. I guess that shows that she has some sort of humility somewhere.

"I'm not a pervert…" Vlad weak fully retorted when I felt a strange presence appearing nearby. Unexpectedly, a blue portal suddenly appeared besides Vlad as the smirk on my face only grew more. If it isn't Clockwork, my old arch nemesis… A hand that is usually found on a clock appeared on the portal as it turned clockwise, revealing Clockwork in his purple cloak and his time staff in hand. Before anything could have been said, Clockwork smacked Vlad by the head with his staff making him lose his grip on the girl, as she was able to run back to the safety of her friends.

"Clockwork."

"Phantom." Vlad rubbed his head by where he was hit as he started to groan in pain. That must have really hurt…

"It looks like you're here to mess up my plans once again although I have no idea why you would be here right now seeing as I'm not doing anything wrong at the moment." Clockwork slowly moved to the area where Danny and his friends were when he started to reply.

"The only wrong I prevented was you teaching that scum next to you to be stronger. If that had happened, he would have taken over this world…" That's when Vlad beamed.

"Really? So Phantom really _can _make me stronger…" Ignoring his comment, I continued to converse with my rival.

"Then I guess your task is done isn't it? You can leave now." This ghost always had a way of ruining my fun… especially if it was the person I currently like. We both stared each other down until Danny spoke.

"Um, I'm guessing you guys happen to know each other right?" I crossed my arms together as I sighed.

"Of course he's my rival. He's been trying to stop me from doing half the things I do and half the time, he succeeds."

"Oh really? Then if you don't mind Clockwork, can you get this guy to stop going after me?" I raised my eyebrow at that question. Clockwork doesn't have the ability to do that… does he?

"Why would you ask him that Danny? You don't like my attention?" As soon as I saw Danny becoming irritated, I smirked.

"I have never liked or asked for your attention at all!" Everyone who was watching was immersed by the conversation Danny and I was having.

"Well I can always show you _more _attention, if you know what I mean." I chuckled a bit when the blue-eyed boy began to turn red. I had no idea why he was blushing but could this mean that I'm starting to affect him? I think so…

"I'm not asking for _more_ attention! I'm asking you to leave me alone. You've only been doing this to me for one day and you're already this annoying to me!"

"Annoying?" He nodded at my rhetorical question. "You don't find my company worthwhile?" Danny sighed and as he opened his mouth, I heard Clockwork's voice instead of his.

"Will you two stop arguing? I'm the master of time, not the master of love Danny. And you," He said as he pointed straight at me. "If I see you threaten the future one more time, I'll obliterate you to nothing." I laughed at his threat while everyone was staring at me.

"You? Obliterate _me_? As if that's possible!" I continued on laughing, even as Clockwork disappeared through his portal but before he did, he handed Danny something that looked like a small clock and whispered something to him before he left. I gave no concern to it while Vlad decided to take this opportunity to attack Danny, which he managed to pull off by sweeping Danny off his feet and elbowing his stomach into the cold floor. Both of his friends called out his name in worry as Danny tried to push Vlad's elbow off of him. Seeing as how it was no use, he phased through the floor and appeared next to his friends as he shot off some ectoblasts at Vlad and obtained direct hits. A few minutes had passed and already I grew weary of watching the battle… I was hoping that this would be interesting… I looked around the hallway, scanning for something else to do instead of watching this boring battle.

"Look out!" Vlad's voice shouted across the hallway and when I turned back to the battle, I saw Danny heading towards me headfirst. Vlad must have knocked him towards my way by mistake… maybe it'll now be exciting. As soon as Danny was within my reach, I immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards me before he could have gone any further.

"Would you look at that? I finally have you in my hands…" I observed that Danny was still trying to recover from the blow he had received from Vlad as I brought him to the floor and closer to me. "I don't like you in this form… let's change you back shall we? This will only hurt for a second…" I held Danny against my body with one of my arms that were wrapped around his waist as I brought my other hand back, charging it to revert Danny back to his human form. I could already tell that Sam didn't like the way I was holding Danny as she marched her way over to me. I brought the hand that was charging up to the boy's chest as he screamed in pain for only one second like I said and that forced him to revert back to his human form. "That's better…"

"Hey! You let go of him right now!" I heaved a sigh in annoyance by the Goth girl. Maybe I should bring Danny along with me somewhere where this girl won't bother me. Yeah, that's a great idea! I gave a friendly smile before I phased Danny and I through the school's roof and out into the open sky. It seemed that Danny was kind of unconscious as I heard him groan. Now where should I bring him? Hmm… As I looked upon his face, I brought a hand up to his chin and raised his head, seeing that he was still in our world.

"Damn Danny, you are so fucking cute in this human form of yours… I so want to get in your pants." He flushed as I could only chuckle at how he looked more attractive when he did that. I brought my mouth to his ear and started to whisper erotic things to him. "I want to make you feel so good… I want you to feel pleasure beyond your imagination… and at the same time, I want you to feel safe in my arms… I want you to feel you can act like yourself when you're around me."

"That's never going to happen." Danny had turned his head away when I had let go of his chin. He was really red and now I know for sure that I'm starting to affect him. And now the question is how much am I affecting him? I just then noticed that there was this huge spot at his neck that was begging for me to take it and I will be so glad to do it.

"You're so hot Danny…" I swiftly brought my mouth onto his neck and began to suck on it as I bit his skin a bit making it a bright red. He gasped by the sensation but he didn't push me away because if he did, he would fall right onto the ground so he had no choice but to give in to me right now. He looks good and he even tastes good! Is that even possible? I didn't care at the moment as I continued my ministration with my mouth while I heard soft moans come from the boy I was holding. He must be enjoying this as much as I was. I pulled away and noticed that he was red as a tomato right now. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" He grinded his teeth together as he pushed me away harshly and changed back into his ghost form. "I hate you… and you're going to pay for what you did to me!" The redness from his face disappeared, as he looked a lot angrier than I had ever seen him before but I was still not intimidated. All I could think about him is that he's so attractive!

"I'm going to pay you? And how shall I pay? Should I fuck you in the ass so you could feel better?" I grinned as he angrily charged at me. He tried to do a roundhouse kick at my face but I quickly grabbed onto his leg and sent an electric pulse through him, making him cry out in pain. "Now come on Danny, you know I don't want to hurt you." I purposely loosened my grip so he would be able to escape, which he did.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then let me show you pain. And how did you do that to me? I don't even have that power yet…" I stared at him in confusion.

"You mean this?" I brought my hand out and showed him the green electricity that was coursing through my hand.

"Yeah that… I don't have that power… And you were able to use that ectoplasm rope thing on Vlad and Freakshow a few hours ago too…" It seems like Danny doesn't have as much as abilities as I do. Probably because he's only lived a few years while I've lived for… who knows how long.

"Are you praising me?" That's when he became upset again.

"I am not praising you!" A green glow appeared from his hands but before he could have shot out an ectoblast at me, a green ectoblast came at me from the ground. I dodged easily as I noticed it was Sam that was shooting at me from below. Yep, she's really annoying… Tucker soon appeared behind her while Vlad turned visible right next to me.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you kidnapped him! I was holding off his two friends and I expected you to be far away from here by now." Vlad was making all kinds of hand gestures the whole time he spoke.

"Is that what you thought? I only took him away because I wanted to speak to him in private." Vlad sighed while I only smiled at him. I can't believe he thought I was going to kidnap the person I love although I did plan to do that at some point.

"Well then how are you going to teach me if I don't complete the deal?" I turned around to face the endless sky as I felt ectoblasts still being shot at me but were being ricochet off.

"If you can't figure out something as easy as that by yourself, then you don't even deserve to try to be my apprentice." As expected, Vlad took off to continue fighting Danny as I still felt ectoblasts being shot at me and it was becoming annoying each time. I finally had enough of it just a second later as I shot an ectoblast at Sam's gun that made it explode right in her hands but the explosion caused no physical damage to her. If it did, Danny would have been very upset at me and I wouldn't want that at all. Sam growled in anger as she grabbed another gun from her backpack but before she could have made a shot, I soon made that explode too. "Will you stop trying to shoot at me? Your ectoblasts do nothing to me but annoy me like hell."

"That's the point! To annoy you like you're annoying Danny and me! Tucker, give me a gun right now!" I scoffed at her attempts to try and annoy me… there must be a way to get rid of this annoyance. That reminds me… what was that clock Clockwork gave to Danny? Was it some sort of a weapon? No… it's a clock and a clock can't be a weapon… maybe it can reverse time… no… only Clockwork has the ability to move through time… but then, what in the world is that thing he gave him? I couldn't think about the clock any longer when I felt something else attacking me. "Eat this scumbag!" The next thing she shot at me looked like someone's face in the middle of the thing and a bunch of machine-like things with claws. Whatever it was, the machine-claws grabbed onto me and the next thing I know, I was being electrocuted but it was mild. I've experienced much worse than what I'm feeling right now. "Yeah, maybe now you'll learn to stay away from us!"

"You have got to be joking if you think this thing is actually hurting me." I phased through the metal and watched it as it fell swiftly onto the ground. "You're becoming a major nuisance to me… and trust me when I say this, I'm not going to leave until Danny is mine. I hope that'll be the last time I say that to you." I slowly levitated back down to the angry girl who was currently glaring at me. Once I reached the ground next to her, I whispered to her so that no one else but her could hear what I was about to say. "And Danny is already falling for me and if you want evidence, take a look at his neck. He enjoyed what I did to him…" I laughed evilly as I phased into the ground and back to my hideout. Today was fun… maybe tomorrow will be even better.

**Danny's POV**

"Daniel, please give up already! You're just delaying the inevitable!" I wiped my mouth to rid it of any dirt as I glared at old ghost who was my archrival. Why doesn't this guy have anything else better to do than bother me? Why can't he be looking for a girl to be married to instead of going after my mother all the time? I don't these questions will be answered anytime soon…

"And let you become more powerful? Not happening." There's only one way to defeat this guy… and that's by using my ghostly wail. But that takes too much energy out of me… I wish I had some of a new power to use that wouldn't take too much of my energy.

"That's too bad because I wasn't asking whether you want it to happen or not. Tch, I don't even know why Phantom didn't even kidnap you when he had the chance… what in the world could he have possibly talked to you about? You're of no importance to him…" That's what you think. That Phantom ghost frickin wants _me_ to be his lover… and he even did something on my neck that made me feel… something different. It wasn't like anything I have ever felt before with Sam… does this mean something? Nah, it doesn't mean anything at all. And I can't believe I was kind of enjoying what he was doing to me… and it was coming from a person who's the same gender as me! I sighed mentally at my situation. I wish something out there could tell me what to do…

"How do you know so much about him? And how do you know he's as strong as the master of time?" Vlad raised his eyebrow in confusion but gave a chuckle the next second.

"You're so young… well, I'll tell you how I know so much about him. Phantom and his cronies came from another dimension similar to our world at some point in the past and one of his cronies wrote a book about when they would visit next. It only said that their leader was as powerful as any ghost and that they would come the day the moon turned red, which was yesterday. I don't know how he's that strong but I will soon learn his secret when I defeat you. Oh, and did you know Phantom has some sort of a curse behind him? I don't know much about it though…" God, does Vlad always have to be making hand gestures when he talks? It gets annoying to watch that sometimes. And Phantom had a curse? I wonder what the curse is…

"A book? Where in the world do you find these things?" I swear, he can always find the weirdest things that help him a lot to be stronger than me. He chuckled once more before answering.

"It's a secret and now I think it is time for me to defeat you." As soon as he moved an inch towards me, he was stopped by two oval shadows that had appeared between the both of us. "What the…" Two ghostly apparitions soon came out of the two shadows. They both wore a dark black cloak that covered their entire body. One of them was facing me and the other was facing Vlad. When I looked into the opening where the face was supposed to be, all I could see was darkness within and it gave me the chills. It's like I could feel an evil aura around them… The both of them also had a blade that looked similar to the one the fictional grim reaper had when he would send people to their death but why would these two ghosts have reapers? "Who are you two?"

"You don't need to know our names…"

"We've come here…"

"to ask one of you…"

"to lead us to the one known as…"

"Phantom." These two guys sure know how to talk to people… not. And what's with completing each other's sentences? That's a bit creepy if you ask me… and why would they want to find Phantom? And why do I have a bad feeling about these two?

"Why do you need to see him?" I asked and suddenly, the both of them were up in my face, which was really scary.

"You don't need…"

"to know the reason…"

"Just tell us…"

"where he is…"

"located." I really had a bad feeling and even though Phantom keeps on hitting on me, I don't want something bad to happen.

"I don't know where he is. Why don't you ask the guy over there?" I pointed over to Vlad and in an instant, the both of them were up in his face now.

"Hey, I don't know where he is either okay?" The both of them disappeared and they suddenly reappeared in between us again. I guess Vlad can also feel the evil aura around them as well…

"If the both of you…"

"do not wish to tell us…"

"then tell Phantom this."

"He had better be…

"careful of what he is…"

"doing with his…"

"flirting."

"He'll know what…"

"we're talking about." Abruptly, they disappeared into the dark ovals they had entered in just a minute ago. Now that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Looks like I have something else to do now instead of beating you into the ground. I'll be back for you soon." He did his patented evil laugh as he changed into green smoke and vanished with the air. He must be going to tell Phantom the message those two guys had said to us. What did those two mean anyway? Phantom should be careful with his flirting? Maybe there's a hidden message in the words they said… I went back to the ground and reverted back to my human form as soon as I saw that the coast was clear. Before I could have thought any more on this, Sam and Tucker ran over to me and asked if I was all right and who those two guys were.

"Yeah, I'm okay guys… and I have no idea who those two were. All they said was that Phantom should be careful with his flirting and that they wanted one of us to deliver the message to him and I think Vlad is doing that right now." Sam crossed her shoulders together before giving her comment while Tucker for some reason was very busy with his PDA and had not spoken a word for a long time today.

"Good! Maybe those two guys will punish him if he gets too close to you." Sam suddenly went up to me and grabbed my chin and pointed it upwards.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking something and…" I didn't know what she was doing but I heard her gasp all of a sudden and I became worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I became nervous when Sam had let go of my chin and looked in a way that made me feel very guilty. "What? What is it?"

"He's right… you do have a mark on your neck… Danny, why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Sam was very mad and I had no idea what a hickey was. And I had a mark on my neck? From what?

"Whoa wait a minute Sam. What mark are you talking about? And what's a hickey?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think that innocent attitude will work on me? Fine, I'll play along. You have a mark on your neck and a hickey is mark left behind on your neck when someone bites on it or sucks on it like a lover usually does. And right before Phantom left, he told me that he was the one who did that to you and that you enjoyed it!" My jaw instantly dropped. I'm really starting to hate Phantom right now… why did he tell Sam that? He was probably trying to separate the both of us but I'm not going to let that happen at all.

"Sam, listen to me." I grabbed her shoulders as I looked into her eyes. "I'm going to tell you the truth. Yes, Phantom was the one who did that to me but I did not enjoy it one bit! You know I'm in love with you and only you! No one can ever change my mind… and don't believe that guy one bit! You know that he's just trying to separate the both of us." I smiled sweetly as Sam's temper slowly receded. She soon smiled herself as she ran into me, asking for a hug, which I gladly gave.

"I love you too Danny." I kissed her on the cheek as I hugged her tightly. I felt guilty that I just told her a lie… I did enjoy what Phantom was doing to me but it's wrong of me to feel that way… I can only wonder what will happen in the future.

**RegiGod: **So, how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Looks like we have found that Danny now has a hickey and that he's saying that he loves Sam dearly but is that really true? And what's this curse behind Phantom? And will Vlad ever defeat Daniel? And who in the world are those two reaper people? I guess we'll all find out in the next chapter of _Precious To Me!_ Don't forget to review! XD

**Note: **Also, in the next chapter, we will progress one month into the future and I'll give you the entire details next chapter. And guess what, we will enter Gregor into the ring! Let's see what will happen…


	4. Enter Gregor

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **The coupling is now DxS and Phantom x Gregor! Let's hope Pitch Pearl will ensue in later chapters…

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story! Don't forget to tell me if I need improvements to my writing, grammar, or spelling! Any of these tips will be useful! Also, the way I'll be updating for my three stories is unpredictable but I can guarantee you that those stories are still ongoing even though I'm updating this story again.

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 4 – Enter Gregor

**Danny's POV (Note: Lots of going back and forth in the POVs this chapter)**

For the past month, Phantom has been constantly bothering me nonstop! Even though he was irritating at times, he was helpful, which was a bit strange for him to do so since he's evil… or at least he says he is. Every time I would go into battle with a ghost, Phantom would always step in and defeat the ghost for me saying that he wouldn't want me to get hurt. Geez, what do I look like? A kid who needs someone else to do their fights for them? But I had decided to let him do it since he _insists _on doing it for me. He's still trying to get me to be his boyfriend and during the past month, he had developed something that helped him to ignore Sam completely of what she was saying and always gave me his full attention. He didn't even care what was going on around him… the only thing he did care about was me… not that I'm bragging about it or anything. I sighed mentally as I stared into the bathroom mirror in the school. What am I doing here? And why am I talking to myself? I should be with my girlfriend… not contemplating about stuff like this or about Phantom. He's just an annoyance…

For some reason, the feeling I used to get Sam was… gone. And it somehow moved over to Phantom, at least I think it did but I will not be his boyfriend! It's just… wrong for boys to get together with boys like that… isn't it? Anyway, I don't think it means that I actually _like _him like that… at least I hope it doesn't. He's also been physical with me like grabbing my ass or hugging me or putting his arm around my waist as if I was his boyfriend or even kissing me on my cheek sometimes. I looked at my neck and noticed that the 'hickey' was finally gone and I really didn't want to get another one from him.

"Danny?" I turned around to see Tucker befuddled at the door. "What are you doing in here? Sam's looking for you… I just wanted to tell you that before she starts looking for you herself." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I was just… thinking on things… and Sam's looking for me?" He nodded. "Then let's go to her then before she starts rampaging around the school." When I started to walk, I was immediately pulled back by Tucker's hand.

"Wait… I want to talk to you first." I became really puzzled as I stared at one of my best friends. What would Tucker need to talk to me for?

"Do you… need something Tucker?" He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"I… don't know if it's just me but I noticed something between you and Phantom…" I instantly became nervous. What… is he talking about? He… _noticed _something between Phantom and I? "I don't know if it's just my imagination but I think you're starting to like Phantom's attention and the way he hits on you a lot…"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I start to like _his_ attention? He _is _the one who wants _me _to be his boyfriend you know? Not me… and I think it's your imagination. You know how much Sam means to me don't you?" He slowly nodded his head. Whew, I think he bought it… but it's the truth! At least I think it is… I sighed mentally at the way my feelings are so mixed up right now. Sam had became lenient with Phantom when he did things with me ever since that talk I had with her… I guess she really believes that I love her no matter what happens…

"Yeah… I guess you're right… must be my imagination then. I know how long you've liked Sam…" He gave a grin, which I ignored as we both left the boys' bathroom and made our way back to our lockers. Since it was currently locker break, I'm guessing Sam must be at her locker, waiting for the both of us. As we turned the corner to our lockers, I saw Sam talking to someone with white hair… must be Phantom but why is she talking to him? I thought she hated him with all of her guts… As we got closer and closer, the appearance of the white-haired boy became clearer and clearer and when we finally reached Sam, I gasped when I saw that the white-haired boy was not Phantom at all.

"You! What are you doing back here?" Gregor smiled as he suddenly took my hand and shook it. I immediately pulled my hand away from his grasp, as the ends of his lips got wider. I bet he's doing a machination again like last time…

"Danny, is that any way to welcome me back? I really don't think so…" He said as he chuckled to himself. As I looked at Sam, I could tell that she also didn't like the fact that Gregor was here. "And I'm only back here because I wanted to see you guys. Is there a problem with that?" Sam rolled her eyes at him and by the looks of it, Gregor was not impressed by her reaction. Why is there so many things happening with me this past month?

"Because you want to see us? I really don't think that's why you're here right now. And don't forget that I still remember what you did to me. You lied to me… and you're a pretender." Looks like Sam still have some things against him like I do.

"Yeah but that's all in the past now. I'm a whole new person!" She rolled her eyes once more as she made a 'ugh' sound. Tucker was unsurprisingly enough on his PDA again. He should really do a sport or something other than being fascinated with technology all the time like Technus is… I really didn't like Gregor's attitude sometimes… he's kind of snobbish.

"Well, I don't think Sam and I want to see your face again, right Sam?" She nodded but it seems that Gregor didn't care as he continued on speaking.

"So, did you guys miss me?" We both nodded." Aww, I'm hurt you would nod your heads like that. How about you guys nod your heads upwards and downwards?" We both nodded yet again without changing our nodding direction. "You guys are no fun at all…"

"Maybe because we don't like you? And the fact that we know that you haven't changed one bit since last time? And the fact that you're a mean person?" Sam stated bluntly. Gregor shrugged his shoulders as I suddenly shivered from my ghost sense. Oh great… _he_ just had to come here at this time… Phantom abruptly made himself visible right between Gregor and my friends as his eyes were focused on me yet again…

**Phantom's POV**

"Well, we meet again handsome." I slid my finger across Danny's chin swiftly before Sam could have chopped it off. I chuckled at her attempt to do so as the only thing she chopped was the air. "Did you miss me?" I winked at him and in response, he sighed.

"No… and why would I? I keep seeing you every single day for the past month!" Danny started to become upset as I glanced over to Sam who looked like she was glaring at someone else other than me. Hmm… interesting… I wonder who it could be. I turned around to see a boy with the same white hair as I do… My eyes quickly scanned the boy up and down and saw that he was attractive as well as Danny was.

"What are _you _looking at _ghost?_" And what an attitude… I like that… "You guys didn't tell me you were friends with the town hero."

"We're not… he just annoys us like hell." Answered Sam as I walked closer to this new person. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, I could still feel that his eyes were on me as I walked around him in circles with my eyes focused on him as well.

"Nice hair style, earrings, sunglasses, and I especially like your clothes." I stopped in front of him and smiled. "Somehow, I think I want you to be mine as well…" He raised his eyebrow… probably in confusion.

"Thanks for the compliments and what do you mean, 'make me mine?'" My smile didn't leave my lips at all as I replied.

"I mean to make you my boyfriend…" I could tell he was as shocked as Danny and Sam was when I first told them I wanted Danny to be my boyfriend. Unexpectedly, he smiled as much as I was smiling the next second.

"Oh really? The town hero is asking me to be his boyfriend? Hmm… I wonder what I should say…" I chuckled at his rhetorical question. I still find it funny how people still think I'm the town hero, which I'm really not.

"You can always say yes." He brought up his hand up to his chin and pretended to be actually giving some deep thought on this situation. "My, aren't you a funny guy…" I walked closer to him until our faces were only exactly twelve inches apart. He didn't seem to be fazed by what I was doing and that only made me feel more confident in what I was doing right now to him.

"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend and see how it goes. Who knows? I might get some fun out of this." When he smiled, I suddenly heard Danny speak as my smile just couldn't leave my lips at all. Looks like I finally have a boyfriend but I kind of feel like I'm betraying Danny… but then again, he does keep telling me to go away and to leave him alone. I guess I'll respect his wishes now…

"What!? You want to be _his _boyfriend? I bet you're just going to lie to him just like you did to Sam. And isn't this a bit too sudden for you guys to be boyfriends all of a sudden? I mean, you just met and all." To my surprise, the snowy white-haired boy latched himself onto my arm and turned me around to face Danny and his friends with him.

"I'm upset you would think like that Danny… And I'm not lying at all to him. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter if it's sudden or not… as long as we like each other. And what if I were to say that I love him? Would that convince you to think that I love him for real?" Danny just seemed to be getting more and more upset today… it was kind of entertaining to watch. And I'm just getting more and more surprised by what my new boyfriend is doing. I love how he's a bit aggressive…

"I hardly believe _you_ would fall in love with him in less than five minutes… It's impossible and I thought you were straight." I don't know if it's just me but I think Danny is getting a little jealous… I chuckled mentally at the thought of that. Nah, Danny would never be jealous… he's too much in love with Sam. Blech, I don't what he sees in that Goth girl.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to mention that I'm bi. I'm surprised you couldn't tell that I was bi in that locker room when I kissed you on the cheeks Danny…" A moment of silence passed through all of us as Danny started to look a bit weird… And it seems that my boyfriend seems to know Danny and his friends more than I do. I wonder why I haven't seen him at all before until now… "And let's see you say that I didn't fall in love with my new boyfriend after you see this." I didn't know what he was about to do but he suddenly pulled my head towards his as our lips crushed against each other's. I lost all consciousness of everything around me as our tongues battled for dominance over the other. Wow… I haven't done this in a long time… and thanks to my less experience due to time, my boyfriend was able to push his tongue into my crevice as he tasted everything inside. When we pulled away from each other, I looked upon Danny's face and saw a lot of mixed emotions appearing from his face.

"It… doesn't matter if you kissed him or not! It doesn't prove love at all…" That's when the sun glassed boy snuggled into me.

"Oh well. Maybe you're right but it's something that can develop… isn't that right?" He looked up at me as I nodded and grinned at the same time.

"Of course it can." Danny, for some reason, abruptly started to walk away with Sam and Tucker following. What's up with them I wonder… I didn't think too much about them as I stared at my new boyfriend. "So, what's your name anyway…?"

**Danny's POV**

"Dude, where are we going?" I turned around to face my friends who looked worried for me. I can't believe Gregor just did that… and with Phantom! I didn't know why but I was really angry by what he did and I was feeling a pang in my heart. I've never felt something like this before…

"_We're _not going anywhere. _I'm_ going to be by myself somewhere…" I started to walk away, leaving my two friends behind in the hallway.

"Wait Danny…" I suddenly felt Sam grab onto my shoulder as she tried to pull me back. I sighed mentally as I only wanted to be alone right now. Is that really so much to ask? Stupid Gregor… had to kiss Phantom like that… with a French kiss… "What's wrong? You seem… upset." I turned around once more and looked at my girlfriend.

"Nothing's wrong Sam… I just…" My eyes slowly moved itself down to the floor as I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't even know why I'm acting like the way I am right now… "I just need to think on something, okay?" She nodded with a sad face on. I didn't mean to make her sad right now but I needed to get away from here and I didn't really want someone coming with me right now. I changed into my ghost form and phased through the school walls and out into the open sky of Amity Park. As I flew through the calm air, the image of what happened earlier came back. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my mind.

What is Gregor trying to gain by being Phantom's boyfriend? All he'll get from him is attention, love, and all these gestures that… Phantom used to give to me. He's probably going to do all the things he was doing to me to Gregor now… And here he kept saying how he loved me and would never give up until he had me… Suddenly, I felt another pang in my heart as I gripped my chest. What am I saying? I should be happy that he's finally leaving me alone… after the numerous times I had asked him to. This time, I sighed out loud as I shuddered from my ghost sense. Is it… Phantom? I turned around quickly, half expecting it would be Phantom but instead, I saw Vlad flying with a smirk on his face. Oh great, what does he want now?

"Looks like someone now knows the feeling of being dumped and tossed onto the street like he was nothing at all." Anger started to rise up within me again as a bright glow start to pulsate from both my hands.

"What are you talking about Plasmius?" The ever-growing smirk on his face had started to irritate me the moment I saw it.

"Oh nothing too complicated for you to comprehend Daniel. I could very well tell that you're heartbroken that Phantom has finally left you for someone else." I gritted my teeth in anger by his words.

"Hah, me? Heartbroken? I don't think so…"

"You're absolutely right! You don't think at all!" My eyes slowly went to an intimidating glare being sent towards the ghost before me. "In my opinion, I have to say that it's about time he left you." I was about to make a witty retort how he was still going after my mom but he continued on speaking. "Although, judging from what I saw, I can see that you're jealous. You just can't admit that you feel the same way towards him…" He chuckled to himself as I shot an ectoblast in his direction. He dodged easily by phasing through the blast. "Temper, temper Daniel. Don't blame me because you lost the love of your life."

"Phantom is not the love of my life! I don't even like him… or love him as a matter of fact! I have a girlfriend you know! And I don't go that way!" He just continued to chuckle like some kind of ass as I only got angrier.

"If you say so Daniel. But I'll just warn you right now, don't think for one second that it's wrong to love someone who's the same gender as you. Love is love, no matter if it is with someone who is the opposite sex as you or the same sex. Love is still the same." The anger that was rising had suddenly receded and had turned into confusion as one of my eyebrows rose. Since when did Plasmius become a philosophical guy?

"Why did you even care?" He shrugged as green smoke start to appear around him.

"I just don't want to see my favorite little nephew lose the most important person in his life." Now I was really perplexed. The green smoke had encircled around Vlad and in a second, the smoke slowly dissipated into the air, along with Plasmius. I wasn't his nephew… was I? And why is he saying that Phantom is the most important person in my life when he's not? Sam is… isn't she? I don't think I've ever been this confused in all my life before… I should probably go back to my friends; I'm sure they're worried about me right now.

**Phantom's POV**

"So, do you also go to school here now?" I stared through the sunglasses of Gregor as I gaped at his eyes. I think… I had forgotten how it felt like… to be this close to someone physically…

"Yeah, I even asked to be in all of the same classes as Danny, Sam, and Tucker." I had my arm slung around his shoulders as the both of us were leaning on the lockers behind us. Some people who were passing down the hallway had whispers and murmurs but I could clearly tell that they were about us. I was surprised to hear that some of them said that they found the both of us cute if we were together as a couple. So, some people here have accepted same sex lovers… unlike Danny. That's too bad, I really did like him but I can't keep waiting for him to change now can I?

"I'm still surprised how they didn't tell me about your existence." His head slowly leaned on my shoulder as he replied.

"Probably because they don't like me for what I did to them… I did say I was sorry before I left…" I laid a kiss on his forehead as he smiled.

"They should just forgive you… it isn't nice of them to still have grudges against you after all this time. And I just love your smile… it's so sexy…" He winked at me in a sexual manner as he got off the locker and pressed himself against me as my arm fell off to my side. He slowly moved his arms around my waist and pushed us together further. He really wants it badly… I chuckled mentally at the idea.

"I love your looks… you're so sexy…" He slowly moved his face closer and closer to mine and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see multiple people watching us although most of them were girls though who seemed like they were very excited for some reason. Our lips finally met as I brought one of my hands up to his hair as I slowly stroked his white soft hair. I didn't expect his hair to be soft at all from the looks of it while I heard soft giggles come from some of the girls. I'm guessing that they're enjoying the sight… The kiss didn't last long as we were suddenly interrupted.

"Ahem. You're in my way to my locker." I released my hand quickly to let Gregor get off of me as he went over to the locker next to the one behind me. I was shocked to see Danny and his two friends standing right in front of me so soon as my boyfriend started to lean on the locker as he did a few seconds ago. "Can you move?" At this moment, everyone who was in the hallway was watching us and I could see that Danny is once again upset for a reason I have no clue of. There was absolute silence in the hall right now…

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was in front of your locker." I said playfully but instead of Danny responding, Sam did. I swear, she is a nuisance sometimes at times like these…

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just get out of the way so he can get his books? We have to get to class you know." Sam and Tucker were actually both glaring at me for some reason. Suddenly, Gregor spoke up.

"Now I don't think that's a nice way to speak to the hero of the town you know." Danny, of course, ignored his comment as he waited patiently for me to move. After a few seconds, I smiled as I moved to the locker next to his. I watched Danny intently as he turned the lock to the right combination and when he opened it halfway, I wasn't able to see Gregor anymore since he was now behind the locker door that Danny was in. He rummaged through his book bag and his locker as he started to switch some books around. Suddenly, whispers were soon heard and some of them were 'Hey, that Danny Fenton kid kind of looks the same as Danny Phantom.'

"What's wrong Danny? You look so upset right now." I asked just a bit worried about what was happening with him. Murmurs were now changed to, 'Do they both know each or something?' The teen boy in front of me ignored me as he continued on with his books and it looks like he was just about done. "Come on… I know you can't keep ignoring me forever." I said as I laid one of my hands on his shoulder. At the instant I touched his shoulder, he immediately pushed it off which made some people gasp.

"Don't… ever… touch me… again and I don't ever…want to see you again." He didn't even look at me at all, which made my heart hurt a little. I didn't know what this feeling was at all… and I'm pretty sure I've never felt something like this before in all the years that I've lived… He spoke with such venom in his voice and words that some other people would think that he hated me. He slammed his locker door shut as he started to walk away with his friends in tow. What was that all about? And why is Danny so upset at me? I don't think I could have done anything that would make him hate me… at least I don't think I did.

**Regular POV…**

"Well, well…"

"if it isn't Clockwork…"

"it seems you like to…"

"visit us a lot…"

"now." The two reapers stared at Clockwork cautiously of his motives. They didn't know what to expect from the master of time but the thing they did know was that Clockwork was the one ghost who would protect the human world from evil and the reapers _were_ evil. Clockwork levitated with his time staff in hand as he was about to lecture the two of them of their evil ways and their so called, 'curses.'

"I'm sure you two know the reason why I keep seeing you two a lot. Don't think that I don't know about what you're doing and the sort of relationship you have Phantom and his crew. That curse you have on him will cause the destruction of the human race so you had better lift the curse before I make you." Clockwork held out his time staff in a motive to intimidate the two reapers although they weren't _that_ intimidated by him.

"We have no idea…"

"what you mean…"

"at all. The curse just…"

"affects one person…"

"not a whole race…"

"of people." The reapers truly had no idea what Clockwork was talking about right now but in defense, they held out their own staffs with a blade on top. In response, Clockwork lowered his time staff, which confused the two reapers.

"There's no use trying to fight you. It'll only make matters worse for us… look, I just want you to remove the curse you have on Phantom before anything terrible happens to the future. If you don't, I'm going to have to make some _influence_ of my own…" The reapers lowered their scythes as they answered.

"We can't remove…"

"the curse from Phantom."

"In fact… it…"

"shouldn't even be…"

"called a curse…"

"since he's the one…"

"who asked for the…"

"ability to live longer."

"We're sure you know when…"

"the curse will be lifted…"

"don't you?"

"Of course I know when it'll be lifted but when that happens, the two of you, in your blind attempt for some sadistic pleasure, you two start to break the balance between the human world, the ghost zone, and this dimension. The reason is because of the power you two possess and another reason is because of the people with whom you're dealing with when the curse is lifted." The two reapers were just lost at what Clockwork was saying to them. It was as if Clockwork was speaking in another language to the two reapers. "You two don't get what I'm saying don't you?"

"Nope…"

"not at all." Clockwork exasperatedly sighed at them.

"Just… think before you do things. You two will see me again when you reapers become sadistic and start to destroy the balance." Clockwork looked around in the dimension he was currently in. "And you guys should really put some light in here… It's as if no light exists in this dimension. And it's so dark I can't even see the two of you clearly." With that said, a blue portal appeared behind Clockwork as he disappeared into it. The hand on the portal turned counterclockwise as the portal disappeared into thin air.

"Did you get…"

"anything of what…"

"he said? Nope…"

"not a single thing."

"Should we really…"

"put some lights in here…"

"like he said? Why not…"

"it'll give us something…"

"to do."

**Phantom's POV (After School – Wednesday (A/N- I forgot to put the day in the beginning but I'll put that here. And this will probably be the last POV change in this chapter. I know that by now, that some of you are kind of confused…lol))**

It's about time school ended for the day. I was currently flying back to Amity Park High School to see Gregor again, hoping that I would be able to catch him before he left go home. I do remember that I would never follow Danny to his home seeing as how he always knew when I was following him, even if I was invisible. As soon as I reached the school grounds, coincidentally, I saw Danny and his friends talking underneath some tree. I smirked formed with my lips as I lowered myself to their location. I just hope that Danny's ghost sense won't go off when I approach them. As soon as I was able to hear them clearly, I stopped as to not trigger his ghost sense.

"What's with you today Danny? You've been upset the whole day!" From where I was, it looked like all three of them were angry at the moment.

"I'm not upset you guys!"

"Yes you are! You've been acting so moody ever since Gregor got hooked up with Phantom! It's as if you're jealous but I know you're not since you're my boyfriend… but then what could be the reason?" A jealous Danny? That would be so delightful to see…

"Would you guys quit asking questions? I'm not being moody at all! And if I am, it's not because they got together at all… or when they kissed right in front of me… or the fact they were making out right in front of my locker…" With each word being said, they became whispers that no one could really hear them unless you were really focused on what he was saying. I managed to hear every single word but it seems that human Sam and Tucker didn't hear a thing he said.

"What did you say?" Human Tucker and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Nothing!" As if right on cue, Gregor himself showed up and started to move towards Danny and his two friends. "Oh great… he's the _last_ person I need to see right now…"

"If it isn't my three good friends! How are you today?"

"We're not your friends! And would you leave us alone?" Sam answered but Gregor did just the opposite. He got closer to them until he stopped right next to Danny. I wonder what he's up to…

"And how about you?"

"My day's going fine _Elliot._" Who's Elliot? Is that Gregor's nickname or something? "And how about you? How's your day been going?" I laughed mentally when Danny was playing Gregor's game.

"Oh the usual. Girls going after me, getting good grades in school, and I have myself a boyfriend. That reminds me, do you know when he'll be back?" Danny seemed like he was just getting more upset.

"He's never coming back again. And he told me that he hates you." Danny wasn't even looking at Gregor at all, which is very similar to what he did to me when he was getting his books from his locker. I decided to intervene at that moment as I lowered myself right next to Gregor as Danny's ghost sense finally went off. "Oh no…"

"Now Danny, why would you say something like that?" I made myself visible as I slung an arm around my boyfriend's shoulders. "You shouldn't be spreading lies like that."

"Whatever…" My attention was quickly averted to Gregor as he started a private conversation with me.

"And how's your day been going Phantom?"

"Oh the usual of me missing you and waiting for you to get out of school." We both chuckled at I saw Danny get angrier, if that was even possible.

"Will you two quit talking like that!? You act as if you've been together for ages but in reality, you only got together a few hours ago!" Right now, he was glaring at the both of us, which was surprising since I don't think I've seen a glare come from him at all.

"Someone's upset… don't you think so Gregor?" He nodded his head at the angry teen boy in front of us. All of a sudden, a blue portal appeared before us once again, as the hand on the clock moved itself clockwise, revealing the master of time. "If it isn't Clockwork? What are _you _doing here?" When the students saw Clockwork, they all ran away screaming 'ghost!' I guess they thought he was a bad ghost.

"I'm not here for you this time Phantom. I'm here for Danny Fenton and if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you in private." Danny obliged as the two of them soon moved to an isolated place to talk. Why does Clockwork need to see Danny? And why do I get the feeling they know each other? Before I knew what was happening, Gregor pushed me against the tree and started to take me in through his mouth. Tucker and Sam merely looked away from our direction as I started to kiss back gladly. He slowly separated as I moved my lips onto his neck, making him moan softly with every small kiss I laid. I then focused on one part on his neck as I started to nibble on it as I felt his free hands start to roam across my chest. I bit on his skin a bit harder, making him moan slightly as I could feel his hands start to lower and lower. Of course, before he got any lower, we both heard Clockwork and Danny's voices slowly getting closer as Gregor immediately got off me.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. Remember what I said Danny." The blue portal once again appeared behind Clockwork making him disappear as the hand moved counterclockwise, making the portal vanish. Danny didn't seem to be angry anymore but when he looked directly at Gregor, he squinted his eyes. Then I saw his eyes get wide and he got angry again.

"What did you guys talk about?" Danny ignored Sam's question as he changed into his ghost form and flew away. Okay… what just happened there?

**RegiGod:** Well, I'll end it there this chapter! So how did you readers like it? Now if you think I need more improvements to anything, feel free to tell me! Don't forget to review and voice your opinion on what you though of this chapter! See you next time!


	5. Jealousy Known

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **The coupling is now DxS and Phantom x Gregor! Let's hope Pitch Pearl will ensue soon! And I think it will… it might even be this chapter for all I know…

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story! Don't forget to tell me if I need improvements to my writing, grammar, or spelling! Any of these tips will be useful! Also, the way I'll be updating for my three stories is unpredictable but I can guarantee you that those stories are still ongoing even though I'm updating this story again. Also, get used to the switching of POVs between Phantom and Danny since you'll see that for a couple of chapters now.

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 5 – Jealously Known

**Danny's POV**

As I flew through the afternoon sky with the sun sending its warmness and light over me, I was angry. Angry at what I had seen just a few moments ago between _Phantom _and Gregor. Stupid Phantom… stupid Gregor… why did the both of them have to come into my life anyway? I didn't know where I was going at this point but I knew that I was getting father and father away from the school. An image of what happened appeared in my mind, as I got even angrier just by the picture. Without thinking, I brought up my hand to my neck at the spot where Phantom had left a hickey… I quickly removed my hand and brought it to my side as I changed it into a fist. Even Gregor has a hickey now… Was Phantom just lying to me when he said he loved me? Why am I even thinking about this? I should be happy that he's finally leaving me alone… shouldn't I?

"Oh you should watch it Clockwork… you might hurt someone with that staff of yours." Suddenly, my ghost sense went off as I looked in every direction in search of the ghost who triggered my ghost sense. When I looked below me at a baseball stadium, both Clockwork and Phantom were there… but why were they there? I quickly lowered myself in one of in ground booths without any of them seeing me as I changed back to my human form, observing them.

"That's what I intend to do. To hurt you… and to kill you." At that statement, all Phantom could do was chuckle at the seriousness Clockwork was showing.

"Tell me Clockwork… how many times have we battled now? I know you keep track of these things since you're the good guy here." Clockwork raised an eyebrow as I only got more bewildered by what was happening. What were the two of them doing? Are they going to fight or something?

"Just because I fight for good doesn't mean I keep track of how many times we've battled… what do you take me for? A counter?" Phantom laughed at his joke. I don't get it… did Phantom really have the nerve to joke around at times like these?

"I love the way you talk like that… it's really funny…" Did he just insult him? Or was that a compliment? Ah, I'm too confused right now… Suddenly, Phantom's head turned in my direction as I ducked below so he wouldn't be able to see me. I became really nervous and I really hoped that he didn't see me just now… Over a minute had passed and I didn't head any voices come from either of them so I slowly moved upwards and I only stopped when I was able to see the field. Surprisingly, I only saw Clockwork and he too was staring in my direction… where did Phantom go? "Surprise!!"

"Ahh!" I felt myself jump at least a few inches off the ground as I could hear Phantom start to chuckle. As I slowly regained my composure, I sent a glare at Phantom but it didn't seem to do anything to him.

"You should have seen yourself jump like that… It was a sight to see…"

"Shut up… and I thought I told you to stop bothering me. I was hoping you would since you're with Gregor now aren't you?" Unexpectedly, I saw a hint of sadness run through his eyes but it went away the next second as he slowly began to approach me. "Uh… what are you doing?" He didn't say anything and surprisingly enough, I found myself against the wall with Phantom just a few inches away and still coming at me. He only stopped when he was directly right in front of me as one of his gloved hands went up to my cheek and started to caress it gently. I shivered slightly from the sensation I was receiving by his cold hand as Phantom brought his head to my ear and he started to whisper something inaudibly.

"You know… I'd be glad to leave Gregor just for _you_…" My eyes widened at what he just said. Would he… really do that? "Just say those three little words… because I already feel that way about you…" He pulled his head away and stared into my eyes as I gazed into those shining green orbs of his. Did he just say… that he loved me? I could feel myself quiver by his stare as I only felt myself become nervous at what I should say to him. I feel like I want to say I love you back to him but that isn't right… boys aren't supposed to be with boys. And he looks exactly look my ghost side! Isn't there a word for that… like narcissistic or something? I shouldn't even be feeling this feeling… I should be with a girl… not with a guy.

"I…" I started off as I saw a bit of hope in his eyes. "Like I said before, I'm straight. And I don't like other guys like that… especially ones that look exactly like my ghost side." I said in a whisper. I saw him become sad but abruptly, he became his usual self again.

"Oh really? That's too bad… we could have had a lot of fun together." He said as he winked at me. Geez, even if the guy gets turned down he's still happy! I wonder what it'll take for him to actually become melancholy. "I guess this will be the last time I'll even talk to you." He swiftly laid a gentle kiss on my cheek as he waved a good bye to me when he phased into the ground before me. What… have I just done? A hand was soon laid on my shoulder as I looked up to see that it was Clockwork.

**Phantom's POV**

I sighed mentally as I started to fly back to the hideout. I don't get it… does my charm and looks not work on Danny? But they have never let me down before… not even once! And here I thought that Danny was actually the 'one' for me… I guess not… I quickened my pace as endless thoughts raced through my mind. Should I really stay with that Gregor guy? He _is _the only person who has actually showed me some kind of love… but do I really feel the same way as he does? I sighed once more as another thought pushed itself into my mind. It was always me that was chasing after guys that I liked and once I finally got off them and moved to another person, they would become jealous and try to get me back but I never returned… not to a single person… not even to my best friend Sam…

But I know that I really did love Danny… as soon as I saw him in his human form, I was immediately grasped by his looks and as I got to know him more during this past month, I loved his personality and the way he's clumsy sometimes and kind of oblivious to some things… But why? Why does he love Sam that much and how does he even love her that much? I chuckled to myself as I thought why I loved Danny that much as well… Love can be… tricky sometimes… it can be wonderful and yet it can be deceitful at the same time… How can you tell if you're truly in love and how can you tell if it's real love? Maybe one day… one day… my questions will be answered but right now, I'll just keep on doing what I do… flirting!

"Phantom! You come back here right now!" I turned my head to see Sam chasing me and I could swear I could see a fire burning in her eyes. I stopped in mid-air to see what she wanted but when she caught up to me, she shook me like crazy. "What were you thinking!? How could you go to someone else for a boyfriend when for the past month, you've been bugging me about how Danny is so cute and how you love his adorable personality! And this happens!? What's going with you?" When she had finally stopped shaking me, I shook my head to try to clear myself from the dizziness.

"Um… what?" I seriously didn't understand her as I was really lightheaded at the moment. But of course she thought I was joking and started to shake me once more. "Will you stop shaking me!? You're making me woozy!"

"Oh… sorry." She said with a chuckle. Oh yeah… she's sorry now… too bad that's not going to get the wooziness out of me. "Anyway… can you just tell me why you're suddenly jumping from Danny to this new guy?" As soon as I regained my tranquility, I replied.

"It's obvious why I moved on Sam. He doesn't feel the same way and I've been trying to change his mind for over a month now and I see nothing changing between us! It's like he really loves that girl that looks exactly like you… and that nothing will separate them… not even I can do that!" I sighed sadly before continuing. "What's the point of waiting if the person you love isn't going to return the same feeling Sam?" That's when I saw Sam's expression changed to a sympathizing one.

"I don't have the answer to that but… you can tell if it's true love. I mean, you've been telling me how you really believe that Danny is the one for you. And yet in a single moment, you went for someone else? How can you show that you really love him if he doesn't see it?" My eyes lowered as I knew that what she was saying was right… at least some of it was.

"I've been giving a lot of hints to him and he just doesn't see it. There's no point at all… I guess he'll just be another guy of people who I thought I loved but really didn't…" I looked up to her face and tried to give a smile but with the look she was giving me, I couldn't even act happy.

"Don't lie to yourself… If you truly love him, you would keep on trying to get him until the point he finally gives you a blunt, 'No.' I know you by now Phantom… you're just doing this because you think there's no chance for you…"

"Look, he has a girlfriend and he just won't break up with her! No matter what I do at all will change that…" I heard Sam give a sigh and as she opened her mouth, another voice was heard instead of her own.

"Now I didn't like how you left me at the baseball field…" Both Sam and I turned to the voice that belonged to no other than Clockwork. "I think it's time to finish you off… before you mess up the future anymore." Clockwork soon raised his time staff and before we knew it, we were soon trapped in the blue dome called the Chronosphere. I always hated how Clockwork always got the battlefield to his advantage before I did… I sighed mentally as I looked at my surrounding knowing that if I touch any part of the dome, I'll be stung like hell.

"You just don't know how to give up do you?" Sam swiftly moved to one of the rooftops that were also trapped within the dome as she knew that Clockwork and I was about to have a battle. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson on how to stop being so annoying…"

"Maybe that's what you should… stop annoying Danny." I raised an eyebrow by what he just said.

"What are you talking about?" Clockwork's lips started to form a smirk as I started to get a bit mad at the way he was smirking at me.

"Oh don't act so ignorant with me. You've been annoying Danny this past month so much. Haven't you seen it yourself? How do you think Danny feels when you pester him all the time? How do you think he feels when he you keep hitting on him when he only goes for girls and not other guys? Have you ever stopped for one minute to think about that?" My eyes widened at his questions. Do I really… bother him that much? Does he really not enjoy all those times I kept on hitting on him? Did he resent those things of which I did? And Clockwork was right… why didn't I take the time to think this out thoroughly? "Perhaps it's time you left this world and go back to your own." I bit on my lower lip as I struggled within myself whether to listen to him or not.

"Don't listen to him Phantom! He's just trying to get us to leave the human world! Don't forget what I told you before!" What… _did_ she tell me before?

_Flashback…_

"Sam! I don't have time to listen to your long speech today! I really want to see Danny a few extra minutes today!" Sam rolled her eyes at me but she forced me to stay put, otherwise she would put a spectral dagger into me and I really wouldn't want that at all.

"You better sit down and listen before I put this thing into you." I gulped as she continued on speaking. "Now listen here. There will always people trying to separate two people who love each other dearly whether they know it or not and the funny thing is that people are trying to separate them even before they get together." I tilted my head already by how boring this was getting. "Am I boring you?" She suddenly held up the large javelin at my throat as I got nervous.

"Nope! Not at all!" I chuckled nervously while she continued talking as she walked around the table continuously.

"You must always remember this Phantom… you have to identify who these people are that are trying to separate you from your soon to be lover which in this case is Danny. You can tell who they are by their motives and actions…"

"Yeah, yeah! Can I go now?" She rolled her eyes at me once more at the way I was very anxious to see Danny.

"Fine go… but you had better remember what I said! Otherwise you're going to get into big trouble later on in the future!"

_End Flashback…_

Is Clockwork one of those "people" who's trying to separate me from my lover? But isn't my lover Gregor right now? But she said in my case it was Danny so… does that mean Clockwork is trying to stop me from getting together with Danny? But he has no reason to… Danny is too much in love with that human Sam… unless… I grinned deviously at what I just learned. That means Danny _does_ like me in the same way that I do and he was just lying to me back in that baseball field… and that Clockwork doesn't want Danny to be with me any longer and that explains why he's telling me to go back to our dimension from which we came from. Maybe I could use some sort of a tactic to make Danny jealous and make him realize his feelings for me… but I'll think about that later. First, I have to deal with Clockwork.

"So tell me Clockwork… can you tell me the reason why you want me out of here?" Now it was my turn to grin as he seemed to become a bit perturbed.

"Because I don't want you endangering the future of this world."

"Are you sure you're not asking me to leave because you don't want me to get together with Danny?" His eyed widened a bit but as he tried to make me forget what I saw, it wasn't possible for him to do so. So I was right… he doesn't want me to be with Danny. I chuckled mentally as soon as I saw Clockwork about to attack.

"Spectral Dagger!" A black lance soon came into my line of sight by Sam and it had hit Clockwork with a direct hit. He knew from our previous battles that his Time In, Time Out abilities didn't affect us at all but he did have other abilities up his sleeve.

"Time lapse…" Clockwork said weakly but he was suddenly back in his original position looking recuperated. I always hated this aptitude… this skill allowed him to go back in time approximately five seconds in the past but he was only able to do it once every two minutes and that was enough time for me to finish Clockwork in some of our earlier battles. "Don't think you'll be able to defeat me this time… Shukuchi!" Clockwork suddenly disappeared and simultaneously, I felt a small amount of pain as blue sparks flew from my body. This attack didn't really do much damage to me but it was really annoying… it allowed Clockwork to become intangible but this kind of intangibility allowed him to hurt ghosts and humans if he passed through them.

"I hope you know that the only thing you'll accomplish with that attack is annoying me. Why don't you use moves like your Backtrack or your Time Lock?" Clockwork's expression became more serious as he appeared from his Shukuchi.

"Don't be so foolish. You know those attacks don't even work on you… you're much too strong so I'm going to have to use bigger and better tactics against you." My grin got bigger as I brought a hand up to my chin.

"So using your Shukuchi is… a bigger and better tactic to use against me? I get the idea that you're running out of options here…" He stuck out his time staff as he responded.

"It's annoying you isn't it?" I rolled my eyes mentally as I watched him about to do his next attack. "Diabolical Edict!" Abruptly, random explosions suddenly appeared around Clockwork as he retreated back into his blue portal. "I'll be back soon…" Explosions were still going on as the Chronosphere disappeared from top to the bottom along with the portal.

"He ran away huh…" I whispered to myself as the explosions around slowly started to settle down. "Do you know what time it is Sam?" I didn't turn at all to look at Sam seeing as how she was now levitating in front of me.

"It's 5:29… why do you ask?" I couldn't help but grin at the plans I already made out for tomorrow to make Danny so jealous that I know he'll suddenly make an outburst somehow saying that he truly does love me. I just hope that he really does feel the same way… otherwise I would just be making a fool of myself… but I gotta believe! I have to believe in what Sam told me…

"Oh nothing…" I said while chuckling as I started to fly back to the hideout with her at my side. She seemed unconvinced but I think she's going to let me go… for now. I can't wait for tomorrow to come… the day when I make Danny finally be mine…

**Danny's POV (Around 7:00 PM…) A/N: Might seemed rushed to you at the end of this POV…**

"What's up with you Danny? You seem… depressed… Are you having mood swings or something?" I looked up to see Tucker, chuckling but Sam was clearly worried for me.

"No Tuck, I'm not having any mood swings." I lay down in my bed fully as I placed both my hands behind my head. "It's just…" I didn't say anything more after that as I didn't know if I should tell them about what happened between Phantom and I just a few hours ago at the baseball field. I know Sam would be happy to hear it… but then… shouldn't I also feel the same way she does?

"What's wrong Danny? I know something's bothering you…" Sam sat down right next to me as she intertwined her fingers with my own. How come… everything's changed since I met Phantom? How come… I don't feel the same way for Sam like I used to? I could feel my heart ache for something… but I have no idea what it wants… I turned my head away in the opposite direction where Sam was sitting… I don't know why but I didn't want to see her right now… or anyone else as a matter of fact.

"Nothing's wrong Sam…" I know that wasn't enough for her to get off my back but I didn't know what else to tell her. I heard Tucker also sit besides Sam on my bed as he began to talk.

"Come on man. We both know when you start to feel sad or depressed so… tell us why so we can help you out. And we both want to know why you left suddenly like that after school?" I looked back at both of my friends and they really looked worried for me. I sighed mentally as I sat up on my bed and readied myself to tell them a bit of what happened to me after school.

"Well… I left because… I was angry at something but I didn't know why to tell you the truth…" I was soon interrupted by Tuck as I looked at his face.

"Was it something Clockwork said to you? You still didn't tell us why he wanted to talk to you in the first place." I groaned mentally by the questions my best friend was asking me. I thought I was just going to answer one question… where did all of these other questions come from?

"He… just wanted to warn me about how not to get too involved with Phantom… I didn't know what he meant at the time but I think I know now what he was telling me." That's when Sam got a bit angry.

"Of course… he probably also knows how Phantom keeps on bothering you for the past month… he's so annoying that guy. Why can't he just leave you alone? I mean, you are my boyfriend… he should just give up, right Danny?" I bit my lower lip a bit before answering her.

"Um… yeah… sure Sam." I gave a fake smile and I could feel that what she was saying was wrong. Phantom wasn't annoying at all… all he wanted was… me… until he met Gregor and became **his** boyfriend… Why did Elliot have to come back here? Why now, at this time? Why did he have to come when Phantom was here? I sighed mentally as I thought about how I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I shouldn't care about either of them anymore… they're both out of my life now…

"Are you going to answer us now? You've been kind of quiet for a while now…" I snapped back into reality as I saw that Tucker was looking at me in a weird way while Sam was still mumbling about how much she hated Phantom. He's… not that bad of a person… at least I don't think he is…

"Er… what… were you asking me again?" It's funny how when you think about a lot of stuff and then you forget about what's happening to you in reality. Tucker sighed as he repeated his question for me.

"Well you were about to tell us what happened to you after you left us for some reason."

"Oh yeah… um… While I was flying around town, I saw Phantom and Clockwork in this baseball stadium and I think they were going to fight."

"Were?" said Sam and Tucker simultaneously. It was kind of funny to hear them say something at the same time… it had some sort of a weird pitch to it.

"Yes… they _were _going to fight… at least I think they did." The both nodded their heads, edging me to keep on going. "I went into one of those booths that the baseball players go in and changed back into my human form for a reason I do not know and I watched the both of them. That is, until Phantom glanced in my direction and he found me there." Sam interrupted once again saying how much she disliked Phantom.

"He had better not have been flirting with you again. He already has Gregor for a boyfriend…" Maybe I should leave out the rest… I don't want Sam getting upset again.

"To skip all the boring details, he said he was going to leave me alone now…" At this statement, both Tucker and Sam's jaws dropped. They looked very surprised…

"Did he really say that?" asked Sam. I nodded slowly as she looked like she was about to go crazy. "It's about frickin' time! I guess he finally realized that you wouldn't switch over to him no matter what! Finally! Now maybe things will get back to normal now…" My heart suddenly began to hurt a bit like the time I saw him making out with Gregor… but why is it doing this? I just… don't understand my heart at all… why is aching like this? And why do I keep asking myself the same questions over and over again, even though I know they're not going to be answered?

"Wow… I'm surprised to tell you guys the truth…" Sam turned to Tucker as my attention went up all of a sudden. "I mean, he did say that he wasn't going to give up on you Danny, no matter what and he actually did. He even said how much he loved you a lot and all that stuff…"

"What are you trying to say Tucker?" asked Sam, as I too also wanted to know what he was trying to get at. A moment of silence was upon us until he continued on speaking.

"I just think that… he's lying. I have a feeling that he didn't give up on you just yet but I don't why he said that he was going to leave you alone now..." Sam looked troubled but I started to feel a bit… happy.

"Danny! Dinner is ready down here so come down with your friends!" Jazz screamed up to my room from the kitchen as I replied with a loud 'Okay!' Tucker and Sam already knew what to do when dinner was ready so they got up off the bed and started on their way downstairs with me following close behind. I just wonder if what Tucker says is right… does Phantom… still want me…?

**Phantom's POV (The next day… around 9:14 AM)**

"Today… is the day… when Danny Fenton will finally be mine!" I stood on top of the table proudly with my fists against my hips while my gang was on the floor, applauding and chuckling at my antics simultaneously. Tucker and Sam also took this time to tell of our plans to the gang for the next weeks that we would be here.

"Is he finally the _one_ leader?" said one of the members in the crowd. I brought up a hand to my chin and I rubbed it with a finger like I was thinking hard. Another soft chuckle came from my gang as I suddenly placed the hand back to my waist.

"Danny Fenton… is my one… I have been seeking all my life! He is the one whom I have waited for… and I promise to cherish him and love him no matter what and I'll never turn my back on him!" The gang did an 'Aww…' as they clapped once more.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" asked another member of the gang.

"Yeah sure… what person has resisted my charm before? Tell me!" The crowd smiled before they screamed out the answer.

"Not one person!" A grin slowly made its way on my face as my gang started to laugh out loud while Sam and Tucker were busy conversing to a few other members on the side. "No one can resist your looks, charm, or your sexy attitude!" said another one of the members as the whole gang laughed loudly this time.

"You got that right!" I joined in the laughter as I jumped off the table and started to greet every single ghost in my gang. It was a custom for me to know everyone who was in my gang so I could get to know them better personally. As I passed by, some of them gave me a pat on the back and said how cool it was for someone like me to be their leader and that there was would be no one better than I am. As soon as I reached Sam and Tucker, they both turned to me and they looked like they had something to tell me.

"Phantom…" Sam started off. "Tucker and I… don't think it's a good idea for you to be with Danny Phantom." Oh great… they're in the overprotective phase already…

"And why's that?" I crossed my arms together as I tapped my own arm with my finger as I waited for a reply. I could hear my gang's footsteps quickly disperse around the warehouse as I kept my eyes on both Sam and Tucker.

"Just listen to us first before you start telling us how we're being too overprotective." I nodded reluctantly as Tucker went off somewhere… "We just think that… you being with Danny Phantom won't be a good thing because one, he's our enemy! Two, he might say he loves you know and then turn his back on you and you know what will happen if that happens…" Sam looked down to the floor, as I suddenly felt guilty. She really does care for me that much…

"Sam… I know what will happen if that scenario were to actually occur… but it's a chance that I'm willing to take for love." She looked up to me as I met with her eyes. "If that does happen, then I guess it was just meant to be that way… but let's not dwell on that until it actually happens!" I smiled and I could tell that Sam's spirit was being lifted as I held her into a hug. I just hope… that won't happen to me… I just hope... that Danny won't do that… to me.

**RegiGod**: I know this may seem short or rushed but you can blame it all on my teachers. They gave me so much homework this week that I was being stressed like crazy to get this chapter done for you guys. So please don't mind that it seems weird than all the other chapters. I promise you that the next chapter will be back to "normal" once I'm back to my correct mind. XD Oh and one more thing, you should start getting used to the switching of POVs between Danny and Phantom since I want you readers to know what the both of them are thinking.


	6. Phantom's Weird Plan

**RegiGod: **I have no idea why but this idea just suddenly popped into mind when I watching something on youtube. I have absolutely no idea how long this will last so don't bother asking.

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom does not belong to me and neither does the characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman. Although the plot does belong to me...

**Warning: **This story will contain slash in later chapters so if you don't like slash, then you don't belong here. You must be lost…

**Coupling: **The coupling is now DxS and Phantom x Gregor! Let's hope Pitch Pearl will ensue soon! And I think it will… it might even be this chapter for all I know…

**Note: **Well the only note I have for you is to enjoy this story! The more people who say they like it, the more inspired I'll be to continue the story! Don't forget to tell me if I need improvements to my writing, grammar, or spelling! Any of these tips will be useful! Also, the way I'll be updating for my three stories is unpredictable but I can guarantee you that those stories are still ongoing even though I'm updating this story again. Also, I don't know if you guys will think this chapter is a bit too fast or not detailed as other chapters but if any of you readers feel like this at all, please tell me so I can slap myself and get my writing straight! Also, tell me if I'm going too quickly with the details of the chapter so that next time, I'll go slower. Enjoy the chapter!

Also, I'm kind of shocked at how many reviews I got last chapter... I wonder if people are not liking this story... but I'll find out when I see how many reviews this chapter gets.

_Precious To Me_

Chapter 6 – Phantom's Weird Plan

**Phantom's POV**

"Oh wow… are you just… crazy!? What happened to your plan on making Danny jealous?" Sam was in total disbelief by what I just said. "How did you **just **change plans in less than ten minutes?"

"What are you talking about Sam? I didn't change my plan at all! I will proceed with my arrangement as it was made!" Currently, Sam had her jaw dropped while Tucker was sleeping from all the work he did last night on finding a way on releasing the other members that were locked in the little green thermos and he eventually found a way as was expected from him. I grinned while the ghost girl in front of me continued to debate with me on what I had planned.

"But you said you wanted to make Danny jealous! And now you want to attack the town? With me?" I nodded my head agreeing with what she said.

"I **do **want to make him jealous… and this is phase one of my spectacular plan! I've already sent two ghosts to do a pre-attack on the town so I'm sure that Danny will be already fighting them as soon as we get there! And I'm just going to go about it a different way, that's all!" Sam only nodded her head at what I said but she did it in a non-agreeing way. Why can't she just agree with everything I say or do? Although it _is _kind of fun arguing with her like this...

"Well I don't know what you're doing but I'll go along with this plan of yours. I'm sure you know what you're doing in situations like this. Especially if it includes romance…" I smiled happily at her response and she was right; I _am _really good in the genre of being romantic. "But know one thing Phantom, if Danny does anything, and I mean anything to hurt you, I'll make sure he doesn't get the chance to see you again, got it?" I waved my hand in front of her in a lazy manner as I sighed when I lowered my hand after a few seconds.

"Like that will ever happen! I know that once I get together with him, we'll be inseparable!" I looked up to the sky in a longing way with my hands clasped together. I loved acting like that… especially if it was around my gang. They loved it as much as I did acting that way. Although I do have something that's been bothering me in the back of my mind… do I really have what it takes to get Danny to be mine? I mean, I could really tell that he liked girls when I observed him this past month… I shook my head to rid of the thoughts that were plaguing my mind at the moment. What am I thinking? I shouldn't doubt my charming sexual abilities! I must believe that he **will **be mine!

"So, are we going to leave? Or are you going to keep standing there like some kind of drama queen?" I could hear her snicker as I only continued to continue my act.

"Now that's very offensive young lady! I demand you take that slur back at once!" I said as I placed my fingers on my chest like a girl in the cowboy days in the human world that found something insulting.. She nodded her head in the same manner again but her laughter didn't leave her one bit.

"Enough playing around Phantom… let's just go and attack the town and _somehow _make Danny jealous at the same time. I want to be back here so I can watch those creepy monster movies they show on TV here. They're really good…" I blinked in a befuddled way that made Sam just… gape at me.

"We have a TV here?"

"Yeah… it's right over there." She pointed in a direction behind me as I followed her finger behind me. After a minute or two of looking where she was actually pointing to, I found it. And there it was… a television sitting atop a couple of boxes.

"That's weird… how come I never saw it there before until today?" I scratched my head as I waited for a response from my second in command.

"Because you were too busy talking about Danny?" I smiled immediately as soon as I heard my love's name out loud.

"Ah yes… Danny. His beautiful black locks… his stunning blue eyes… his…" Before I could have gone any further, I felt a hand against my lips, disabling me from speaking any more.

"Don't… say anymore about him." She released her grip from me as I was forced to turn around quickly as I faced my second in command. "I think I've already heard everything you said about him… and I really don't want to hear anymore… so let's just go and attack the town." I nodded as I pointed a finger to the sky above me.

"Danny Fenton! You **will **be mine! Teleport us to Amity Park High School!" I felt Sam's hand laid itself on my shoulder as I could feel my head become light-headed. This always happened when I traveled with Sam like this… I would always get a headache later on… In the next second that occurred, we will on the rooftop on the building as I could hear battle sounds coming from the sky above us. And when I looked up, I could see the ghosts that I sent to wreak destruction upon the town, Danny Phantom himself who was already fighting them along with… a person in a red suit? Now who's this new individual? I smirked as I wanted to know about this new entity that was among us.

"You'll never defeat us! We're part of Phantom's crew and we'll make sure that the task he's given us will be accomplished!" The two ghosts that I sent were very diverse than the other members that I had. One of them was a ghost magician and the other was a mind eater. The both of them were very strong if they worked together…

"Why don't the both of you make yourselves disappear? Hah! Get it? I said disappear because one of you is a magician!" I raised an eyebrow at his little joke. I guess Danny himself had his own other attitude he liked to play like I did.

"Will you stop with the puns already? You've been talking like that ever since we've met them!" My eyes widened when I heard the person in the red suit talk. It was a girl… I wonder if she's strong… "Let's just defeat them so we can get back to class before Lancer gives us both detention for being late to his class." Danny nodded as he shot a green ectoblast at the magician while the girl in the red suit fired a purple ectoblast from her huge gun at the mind eater.

"Now you see us…" The magician held up a rainbow colored cloth and covered themselves with it. "And now you don't!" The cloth, along with my two ghosts, disappeared into oblivion leaving Danny and the red hunter very confused.

"Shit… where did they go?" said Danny as both he and the red hunter looked all around for them. Surprisingly enough, I found myself underneath the rainbow colored cloth and found my two members underneath it as well, along with Sam of course.

"Hey Phantom! Do you want us to leave now so you can take over or do you want us to stay?" I immediately knew what to say.

"Of course you guys should stay! Things will be a lot more interesting if you do!" The magician smiled as the mind reader only poked at the ghost who was currently holding the cloth above us.

"I suggest you move us somewhere else… they're about to shoot at us." I could feel myself becoming light-headed once more as I knew that Sam was moving us to a different location. If the magician were moving us, I would get no headache at all… Before I knew what was going on, the cloth over us was soon removed and the four of us was no levitating in mid-air facing Danny Phantom and his ally. The both of them gasped at the sight of us as I smirked fully and began to do my villainous attitude.

"You have become an annoyance to me and I shall now exterminate you!" I laughed manically as the magician and the mind reader only chortled at my current attitude. I already knew that Sam would show no reaction so I expected nothing from her really.

"What in the world? Is this some kind of a trick, magician? Using a copy of Danny Phantom and Sam to fight us?" I nodded my head from left to right.

"Tsk, tsk. I am appalled that you would think that the magnificent me is a copy." A sudden feeling struck my head as I turned swiftly to Sam. "Hurry! Teleport them both out of here before Clockwork arrives!" Sam nodded as she quickly placed two lucent beams upon the both of them and as soon as they both disappeared, two words were heard.

"Time Out!" A blue portal appeared right between Danny and the red hunter as I brought my hands to the sky.

"Piercing Darkness, come forth!" I took this chance to make the battlefield to my advantage… Suddenly, a dense black fog appeared from my hands as it soon surrounded the whole area we were in while the hand appeared on the portal. It turned clockwise but by this time, I was sure that they weren't able to see us anymore but Sam and I were able to see them. The advantage in this fog was that our enemies were completely blind but we were able to see them clear as day. Clockwork appeared through his portal as he looked around and heaved a sigh.

"A bit too late wasn't I? Time In!" Danny and the red hunter began to move frantically at the new environment around them. Looks like they're affected by Clockwork's powers…

"What's going on!? How come I can't see a thing?" asked Danny and the red hunter simultaneously.

"Calm down you two. Phantom merely changed the surroundings around us to his advantage. You see, we can't see a thing but he and his second in command can." At this, Danny seemed to be calmed by what he said but the red hunter wasn't it.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about and who are you? And what second in command are you talking about?" Clockwork sighed again.

"Danny, do you mind telling her what's going on and who we're dealing with right now?" He nodded his head as he began to whisper to her, frantically trying to get every work in before we could attack. My attention was soon diverted when Sam laid her hand on me shoulder.

"You know that if they don't see us, your plan won't work right?" That's when I smiled and placed my own hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to be fighting them at all. Like I said before, we're here to wreak destruction upon Amity Park and that's what we shall do!" Before I knew what happened, the black fog that had consumed the area around us was gone and in place of it was Clockwork's Chrnosphere. "Well, well. You just love changing the terrain to your advantage don't you Clockwork?" He grinned as he lifted the finger off the button on his time staff.

"So… do we fight now?" I nodded, still keeping my eyes on Clockwork. I didn't want him to do anything surprising on us. Danny was still whispering to the red hunter so I took this time to attack the constant annoyance that's been bothering me for a long time before they could get a chance to help him.

"Shackles!" In less than a second, Clockwork was trapped in my green net and I was constantly tugging at the end so he couldn't escape. I had to put my focus into this attack if I was going to keep him trapped within the net for a long time. The good thing about this attack is that the enemy can't escape it and every single second that passed, the enemy would feel a constant stab of electricity run through his entire body. Danny and the red hunter gasped by the scene as they started to shoot ectoblasts at me but the only thing those weak attacks could do was ricochet off me.

"Shit! What do we do now?" asked the red hunter as she looked through her artillery.

"I don't know… something!" From where I was flying, Clockwork was getting weaker and weaker that he didn't have enough strength to even talk or grin. It's about time he finally gets defeated… Out of the corner of my eye, Danny took in a deep breath and I knew what he was going to do. His ghostly wail… let's see how strong it really is. A second later, his ghostly wail soon came into contact into me but it just felt like a light breeze to me… looks like he hasn't perfected that move at all. After a few seconds had passed, Danny wasn't able to continue the attack as he panted heavily while Clockwork was slowly dying by my hands…

"What's wrong Clockwork? I thought you were actually going to give a fight?" I laughed evilly when Clockwork could do nothing at all. Unexpectedly, I soon felt something hit against my body, as my control over my shackles was soon lost as I was being pushed. When I gained consciousness of what was happening to me, the machine the red hunter was riding was pushing me.

"How do you like that you evil ghost?" She pointed this huge gun directly at my face and she had to support the weapon by laying it on her shoulder. I smiled wickedly as I placed both my hands on the machine and sent my electricity through it, making it shut down fully as she started to lose control. I phased through the machine and saw that she jumped off the machine and out of nowhere, another working machine came and picked her up as the other one exploded upon impact on the street below us. "Hahaha! Thought you could finish me that easily huh?" What an overconfident ghost hunter… it's time I show her that she can't take out every ghost she combats. As she began to circle around me, my hands started to charge up electricity, making two blue orbs of electricity form in each of my hands.

"Backtrack!" The blue orbs that were in my hands disappeared thanks to Clockwork's little trick. I hated that move… it dissipated anything that charged in the last couple of seconds. The red hunter started to shoot more ectoblasts at me as I avoided each of them skillfully. If I want to get a chance to defeat them, I would have to get rid of Clockwork first and stop him from interfering any longer. But before I could have done anything, I soon felt a punch thrown into my back as I threw my hand behind me, grabbing onto the ghost who had attacked me from behind. I tossed the ghost in front of me and to my surprise, it was my cute little Danny.

"Well, if it isn't Danny Phantom. I am so…" I was soon hit in the head by something large and I didn't like it one bit. I slowly turned my head in a threatening way to meet Clockwork's eyes and I realized that he had struck me with his time staff. "You're going to regret doing that…" I reluctantly threw Danny off to the side as I grabbed onto Clockwork's time staff as I made electricity run through to the staff and to his body, making him moan in pain. I smiled like a maniac as he started to groan by the ache… "If you think this hurts, wait till you see what's next."

"Get off him you mimic!" Mimic? I was hit by the red hunter's machine by the front as I was getting really pissed now. I phased through her machine before she could have pushed me far away from the battle site as I met up with Sam who just levitated there amusingly. She stared at me and it looked like she was about to die laughing while I was just becoming upset by what was going on.

"Are you going to help me or what?"

"Or what is a good question… what do you hope to accomplish by fighting them anyway?" I face faulted.

"Didn't we go through this back at the hideout? Now help me!" Abruptly, Sam began to laugh and I could see tears going down her face. What… in the world is up with her?

"You can take all three of them by yourself! Just don't hold back!" I slapped my hand onto my face. She just didn't understand me right now… "Look, I know what you're trying to do here but you're not going to be able to do it with Clockwork here right?" I nodded. "So why don't we both go after him and make him disappear before we go onto Danny and the red hunter?" I smiled when she told me of her plan.

"That's a great idea! Shall we go and do it?"

"We shall!" I turned around to see Danny, the red hunter, and Clockwork levitating in a line in front of us. "Actually, how about I take Clockwork and the red hunter and you take Danny? It's been a while since I used my powers to its fullest…" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you sure? Can you handle the both of them?" She nodded.

"Of course I can! That's why I'm your second in command of our gang and I _am _a spell caster right?" I nodded my head, agreeing with what she said. "Now why don't you watch me take out the red hunter first before you leave to take on Danny?" Without waiting for a response to me, she immediately casted a spell on the sky above us. "Darkness!" To any human who was watching, they would think that the end of the world was occurring at this moment because the bright sky above us started to crack like a vase about to break into pieces.

"Oh… this does not look good." Said the red hunter as she and Danny looked up above in awe. Clockwork, of course, was unfazed by what was going with the sky since he has already seen it numerous times before. Second later, pieces of the sky started to fall to the earth below and when it crashed, it only broke into more pieces. And every piece that fell left behind a night side of itself still in the sky. "Is it… becoming night?"

"Exactly! Surprising isn't it?" Even as Sam spoke, pieces of the day sky continued to fall as my eyes couldn't leave Danny at all. But when he moved his eyes in my direction, I always moved it in another direction so he wouldn't know that I was staring at him. I definitely can't wait to make him mine… The last piece that remained of the day sky was the sun itself. A second later, it fell off and as soon as it crashed into the concrete below, the night sky took over with the moon taking the spot of the sun. "Here's a friendly warning, I suggest you surrender to us before I make the next couple of the moments the worst thing you've ever experienced in your entire life."

"Yeah I don't think so. If you're that guy's second in command, then you must be weaker than he is and seeing as how we can beat his ass, it'll be much easier to beat you." Fool… this red hunter is too… arrogant right now. She will pay the price if she continues on like this… Clockwork suddenly held his time staff right in front of the red hunter as his action made me perplexed. What is he up to now?

"Don't be so arrogant girl."

"I'm not being arrogant! It's the truth! We could have beaten Danny's ghost side no problem at all!" Clockwork nodded his head while I still continued to gape at Danny. I don't know why but I had a feeling that he was trying to avoid my gaze.

"You believe that you could beat him without getting hurt at all don't you?" She nodded. "Then you're a fool because he wasn't even trying to harm us. If he was, the moment you struck him with that machine that you're riding on right now, you would be dead as soon as you struck him." She looked down as Clockwork turned to Danny. "I suggest that the two of you stay out of this battle. You can't handle them at this time." He reluctantly nodded as he moved a bit away with the red hunter.

"So, one versus one huh? This will be easy… Lucent beam!" Suddenly, the moon's light was focused on Clockwork as he groaned silently by the pain he just received. The moon's light was extremely harmful if all of it was gathered on one spot.

"Shukuchi!" That annoying move again? Why doesn't he do something else? I quickly glanced over to Sam who seemed to be very cautious and when I looked back at Clockwork's original position, both Danny and the red hunter was gone. Where did they go off? My focus on the two missing people were gone as Clockwork appeared next to me and before he could have struck me with his time staff again, I quickly grabbed on it and sent a jolt of electricity again.

"Now, now Clockwork… I believe you're fighting with my second in command; not with me." Clockwork wasn't putting up much of a fight this time… he's up to something. He's just letting the both of us keep beating on him and he would never do that… unless… I didn't like the feeling I was having right now so I threw Clockwork away as I met up with Sam. "Let's get out of here… something's wrong here…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know but I don't like the feeling that I'm having right now… I think we should get out of here as quick as possible." She looked at me in a strange way as the darkness spell she casted disappeared and daylight was back in its place.

"Fine… I hope you know what you're doing…" I felt myself becoming light-headed but before we could have teleported, I was tackled from behind and before I knew it, I was face down into the ground with someone pushing on top of me. When I looked to the side of me, the red hunter was also pushing down Sam into the grass. "Oh you idiot! I shouldn't have purged my darkness spell!" I rolled my eyes at her and when I did, she didn't like it. "Did you just roll your eyes at me? Come over here and do that again!" She struggled to break free of the red hunter's grip but to my surprise, she was holding Sam very well. And she was no longer on that infernal machine she was riding. Hmm… I wonder who's holding me down… I couldn't turn my head that much so I wasn't able to see who had me pinned down. Silence took the atmosphere as I stared into Sam's eyes as she stared at me with a killer glare. "Are you going to do something like break free of Danny's grip instead of just staring at me?"

"But staring at you is fun!" So Danny is the one holding me down… what an interesting position we're in. I decided to take this time to just play around for a while, that is, until Clockwork recovers from the attacks he received from Sam.

"Don't play around with me _Phantom._" She said my name in such a killer way. It was kind of kinky… "If you want to play with someone, then do it with Gregor." Suddenly, I felt Danny's hands start to tremble a bit… I wonder why… He must be jealous…

"Do you think he's at school?" Sam made an 'ugh' sound at my response. I like the way she's playing the game so well.

"Of course he's at school! Today _is _Thursday after all…"

"Will you two shut your yaps? I don't want to hear anything come out of either of you until that guy in the purple cloak comes over here and tells us what to do with you two." Wow… this red hunter is really… annoying as well. And not very friendly either…

"Well, aren't you a bossy girl…"

"I'm not bossy!" I turned my head to face the red hunter as I gave a smile.

"Yes you are…" I couldn't tell what she was feeling right now since she was wearing a suit but I know for a fact that I'm starting to irritate her.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to blast you away into oblivion and make you regret you ever said that." Her threats mean nothing to me… especially if it came from a human who only had a suit to fight ghosts. Without it, she was just an ordinary human.

"Bossy." At this moment, I knew Clockwork was fully recovered as I could see him begin to fly over here. Before I could have let the red hunter get a chance to yell at me, I spoke. "Sam, use your haunt move why don't you?" She obliged with an evil smile. In the next second, there were now four Sams; Each one of the Sam copy was fighting Danny, the red hunter, and Clockwork in a physical way while the real one stood besides me as I had gotten up when Danny was startled from the haunt. "It's time to get rid of Clockwork, Sam." She nodded as she made her next move.

"Reality!" Sam disappeared next to me and took the form of the haunt that was fighting Clockwork while the other two fake Sams disappeared from the battle. Now it was my turn to help Sam.

"Lighting Strike!" Even though there were no clouds in the sky above, two lighting bolts rained down from the heavens and ran through Clockwork, making an X when they had hit him. He screamed in pain as the blue portal appeared from behind once again. "Oh no you don't! You're not escaping this time!" Clockwork looked up at me as he sighed heavily from the throbbing pain.

"Until next time Phantom… until next time." The hand on the portal quickly turned counterclockwise, letting Clockwork escape from our grasp once again. How does he escape from us so easily?

"Hey, don't think that just because he's gone, that you've won because you still have me and Danny Phantom here still to fight." I turned to face the red hunter and Danny who was currently looking at each other.

"Are you crazy? We can't take the both of them on! I would need the exoskeleton to do that!" It seems that Danny knows his limits his battle… that's good.

"Don't tell me they're that strong… here's a question. Are they stronger than Pariah Dark?" He looked down below as I could only imagine whom Pariah Dark was.

"I don't know… I haven't really fought them that much."

"Then that's your answer! We won't know unless we actually try to stop them from harming our town!" Danny looked like he didn't want to and I would to if I was in his position right now. Actually if I was in his position, I would have taken myself the moment I saw me… not that I'm a narcissist or anything.

"I don't know…" Sam suddenly approached me from behind as she began to whisper something in my ear.

"Maybe it's time to meet Gregor now…" I nodded as she teleported herself out of here as I phased through the school walls, searching for my current boyfriend, leaving the two ghost protectors of the town alone. As I went through the hallways, I could see that the regular school day was still proceeding… I soon came across Danny's friends, the human Sam and Tucker, conversing with each other in front of their locker. I smiled as I landed right next to them and made myself visible.

"Ugh. Not you again…" Before she started to complain, I immediately told her the reason why I was there.

"Don't worry. I'm not after your precious boyfriend anymore… you can be assured of that." She looked at me in an odd way like she was having a hard time believing what I just said.

"I… can?" I smiled once more. I always thought that my smile was the thing that made me look more charming…

"Yep because I already have Gregor and I'm here because his locker is right next to yours so, I'm waiting for him." Without waiting for a response, I moved over in front of Gregor's locker and leaned on it, waiting for him to arrive. Sam and Tucker looked at me in a weird way but they ignored my existence as they continued to chat. I slowly closed my eyes as I thought about how most of the students knew how 'Danny Phantom' comes to visit guys here at the school. I still find it funny how they still thought that I was Danny Phantom…

"Hey… it's that inviso-bill guy… what is he here for?" My attention rose to a girl that was across the hallway from me when she mentioned a name that is related to 'Danny Phantom.'

"He's probably here for that new guy he's with… what was his name again? I think it was something by the name of Gregor… Did you notice they both have white hair?"

"He's with Gregor? I didn't know that… and yes, I did notice that they both have white hair… but I thought he was still with Danny?"

"What are you talking about girl? He didn't even _have _Danny… he was so stuck on that Goth girl that he showed no sign of liking Danny Phantom. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing though…"

"That's too bad. I thought that they would actually get together… they looked a lot cuter together than he is with Gregor." I heard the girl that she was talking to sigh.

"Girl, you have got to stop pairing guys up with each other. It's just not sane…"

"Ugh, and worry about your looks is? I don't think so…" I heard both of their footsteps move away as I thought about what the two girls had said. If I was with Danny, we looked cute together? Awesome… I didn't know it had that kind of an effect on girls. I sighed mentally on how much I wanted to be with Danny at this moment… waiting for Gregor was… getting kind of boring. That reminds me… I wonder how I should break up with him when I get Danny… I crossed my arms together and as soon as I did that, I heard footsteps approach somewhere near me.

"Hey Danny! So, who was the ghost this time? Skulker? Technus? The box ghost?" Tucker seemed very eager to find out who it was…

"No Tuck… it was Phantom, the ghost Sam, and two of this cronies whom I have never met before. I wonder if this day could…" Suddenly, Danny stopped speaking. I didn't want to open my eyes to find out why so I kept them closed as I tried to find out what was happening with my ears.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's not here for you thank goodness… he's just waiting for his boyfriend, Gregor. He even told me how he'd leave you alone from now on so we don't have to worry about him and we can get on with our daily lifestyle. Right?" It was silent between the two friends… "Right Danny? We can go back to dating and stuff right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… sure…" I grinned mentally at how he sounded so apathetic with the words Sam said. I heard the locker next to me open as I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist as I finally opened my eyes to see Gregor with a smile in front of me.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" I didn't speak as his face leaned into mine until our lips touched, making full contact within a second. I was more than enthusiastic to kiss back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back with all my might. We soon separated when the locker besides us made a slamming noise as both Gregor and I turned to look what had happened. Danny looked so upset right now…

**Third Person's POV**

"I think we…"

"made it a…"

"little too bright in…"

"here." As the two reapers looked around, the once dark realm they were in was now a really bright one.

"Yeah… I don't…"

"think we should have…"

"listened to what…"

"Clockwork told us…"

"to do. Anyway…"

"what do we do…"

"now?" The two reapers thought long and hard about what they were going to do next but they didn't have a clue at all; until one of them had an idea.

"Why don't we…"

"visit that Elliot…"

"guy? It's been a…"

"while since we've talked…"

"to him. Sure… let's go…"

"we can always tell him…"

"what to do and he'll…"

"follow obediently…"

"and it's only because we…"

"have the power to grant…"

"eternal life… foolish… mortals…"

"their desire for a long…"

"life will be their…"

"demise."

**RegiGod: **So how was that for a new chapter? Anyway, here's a little note about the other two stories. I will be updating them shortly so don't think I abandoned them… lol. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Till next time! See ya!


	7. Unfolding

**RegiGod: **I know I haven't updated in such a long time but don't kill me please! Well I guess you can since I lost my inspiration to continue on but after reading my stories, I felt like continuing them but I don't know how long that'll happen for. So… have fun reading this chapter I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege belongs to Butch Hartman… I think that was his name if I recall correctly.

**Warning: **Okay… I'm sure that the people who have reached up to this chapter know what the warning is so I know I won't have to say it again.

**Coupling: **I think it'll still be a bit of DxS in this chapter and Phantom x Gregor but don't worry, as I said in past chapters, Pitch Pearl will ensue!

_Precious to Me_

Chapter 7 – Unfolding

**Phantom's POV**

"Is there something wrong Danny?" I gave a smirk to the fuming boy in front of me as I had a hint as to why he was upset right now. The people who were in the hallway we were in were now watching the situation unfold between us.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" Of course… the Goth girl would come up and try to calm her boyfriend down. This girl has got to stop interfering with my plans all the time… she's such an annoyance. A few moments had passed between us and not one word was said and this was beginning to bore me. Suddenly, two dark black ovals appeared to the right of us and two reapers came of them holding each a scythe. Everyone ran away screaming except for Gregor, Danny and his friends, and myself. My smile grew bigger once more…

"Well if it isn't the two empty heads!" They both sent me a glare as they continued to proceed towards Gregor and me.

"Empty heads you…"

"say? We'll see if…"

"we're as empty headed…"

"as you say we are…"

"after we do this!" Both of them pointed their scythes at me and shot out a black cloud at me but I easily dodged the attack.

"Oh please… do you two really think you can defeat me?" Both of them chuckled evilly as I became confused. Well it really was the truth that they couldn't beat me... so why are they laughing? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny back away towards his friends as he changed to his ghost form. He must be preparing himself in case he needs to fight… that's so like him to protect his friends.

"We didn't even expect…"

"to see you here Phantom…"

"with Gregor but I guess…"

"fate is on our side now." I chuckled a bit at what they had just said.

"I thought you guys didn't believe in fate?" I gave a soft smile as I waited for a reply.

"We don't… it's just…"

"something we say when…"

"something such as this…"

"happens." They shot another attack at me but I also dodged that one as well.

"If that's the best you can do, then I suggest that you give up." What are these two doing here anyway? Why can't they just go away so I can talk to my precious Danny?

"Fool. We are the ones…"

"who gave you immorality…"

"and we can take it…"

"away just as easily…"

"as we gave it to you." Is that what these two buffoons are here for? To take away my immortality? Well I'm not going to let that happen just yet. Before I could have retorted, one of the reapers disappeared for a second and suddenly reappeared with Gregor in hand.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" I immediately got upset at how they were getting other people involved in this. I always hated it when they did something like this. These two could never fight fair… they always had to do something cheap.

"What's wrong Phantom?"

"Is this boy of some…"

"importance to you perhaps?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"If you want him back…"

"then we suggest you…"

"follow us…" The both of them quickly entered the two black ovals that they had used to get here. I have to stop them… if those two came here to take away my immortality, then who knows what they're planning. Even though I am stronger than they are, they have the ability to bend reality to their will. The moment I jumped off the floor to enter the portal, a blue portal appeared before me with Clockwork exiting out of it. He immediately stopped me from following the two reapers by blocking my path.

"Get out of my way Clockwork… before I make you. I have no time to play games right now and I will kill you myself if I have to pass you to get to the portal." Clockwork simply gave a grin as he lowered himself down to the ground.

"It's been a while since I've seen you flustered like this Phantom. It's quite…enjoying to see." I bit on my teeth harder… every second that this time ghost prolongs me for, is a second that the reapers have a chance to take away my immortality. I immediately did telepathy to call Sam to me just in case I may need her for this and in just a second, Sam appeared next to me.

"You called?" I nodded.

"It seems we have to take out Clockwork once and for all." Clockwork simply chuckled at what I had said as if I was just kidding.

"Calm yourself Phantom." He turned around and lifted up his time staff. Before I knew it, the two dark ovals were getting smaller and I knew that Clockwork was the cause of this.

"What are you doing!?" Clockwork had said nothing as he closed the two dark portals before me. He turned around and looked back between me and in the direction of Danny. Oh weird... I just remembered something about Danny but that will have to wait for now. I have to take care of Clockwork first.

"If you had followed them as quickly as you did, you would have run into a trap." I immediately became confused. A trap? If that's true… then did Clockwork just save me?

"And you stopped me… why?"

"Because having you fall into their trap would not be a good thing for the human world nor for the ghost zone which is why I stopped you. You see Phantom…" He began to circle around Sam and me and as I glanced at Sam, I could tell that she was really puzzled at what was happening right now. "Those two reapers are using Gregor to get to you because they know that you'll save anyone who falls into their hands. To put it short, they want to take away immortality because of the little curse that they have put on you long ago."

"But I didn't do anything to fulfill the curse!" At least… I don't think I did. Clockwork still surprises me on how he knows everything about everyone.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you think back for a second?" I took a small glance at Danny and saw that he was no longer upset and no longer in his ghost form but he had a befuddled expression on his face. He's so damn hot… I think Danny is the cutest guy I've seen all my life. "There! What did you just think right now?" I looked at Clockwork as he stopped circling us.

"Um… I was… thinking back?" I chuckled nervously… Clockwork has got to stop knowing everything.

"That thought that you had just now is only feeding the curse that you have on you." I looked down to the floor. These kinds of thoughts… are actually doing that? I have a feeling that my actions make it even worse. "I know how much you want to take the curse off of you so I'm here to offer you my help." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your help? Why and how would you be helping me?" My interest in this conversation had risen slightly when I learned that the curse could be taken off.

"Yes, my help. I'm helping you because if I don't, the reality of all things could come to a crashing stop and I'll help you by going with you to the reapers' territory and defeating them there." A smile grew on my face once more.

"And defeating them would take away the curse?" I guess Clockwork isn't such a bad guy after all… he is the good guy who protects everything from evil and I guess in his perspective, I am kind of evil at times.

"Yes it would but here's the thing. Killing them would remove the curse and make you age just as the humans do and you would have a human body but you would still have your powers which means if an ectoblast was shot at you and you didn't bother to dodge it, it would hurt you and it wouldn't ricochet as it normally does now." The smile still didn't go away as I only felt happiness in me.

"That's okay with me. As long as the curse is gone… and if I'm going to age just as the humans do, I guess that means I'll have to find a life here and I guess that also means I have to be even more vigilant in battle as to not get hit by attacks. At least I'll still have my useful powers with me."

"Are you sure you want to do something like this Phantom?" I looked to Sam besides me and saw that she was deeply concerned about me. "If you age just as the humans do, we'll lose our most precious leader because we don't age at all…" I placed one of my hands on her shoulder to console her.

"Don't worry about me Sam. I know the group will do just fine with your leadership. I'm sure that all the years that we've been together, some of my leadership has rubbed off on you." I chuckled as she did the same. This is one of the times where Sam is understanding of me and where she doesn't try to contradict me.

"You mean your overly drama yet goofy leadership?" I nodded at her sarcasm. "You know I'll be happy for you and I do hope that you know that wherever you go, the group, including me, will follow you until you depart from us." I smiled happily at what she said.

"Thank you… the group and especially you are the closest things I have to me and I would hate for that to go away."

"Ahem." Sam and I turned to Clockwork who gave a sound. "So, I'm guessing from that little conversation that you just had that you're going to do it?" I nodded. "That's great then. That means that you and I are no longer enemies but allies now." I chuckled to myself.

"I guess so Clockwork." I took out my hand and Clockwork did the same as well as we shook our hands in friendship. Even though Clockwork was an enemy to me just moments before, throughout all of our battles together, I feel as though I have a special relationship with him. "So when should we get started?"

"Anytime that you want to."

"How about tomorrow then?" I do have other things to do first before I take off to battle the two reapers.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your hideout then around noon." I nodded as Clockwork called upon his portal and entered it. Moments later, Clockwork was gone leaving Sam and I with Danny and his friends. As I looked in the direction where Danny was, all of them had their eyes upon me. As much as I wanted to hug Danny, I couldn't do it since I do remember saying that I wouldn't bother him nor would I talk to him. So instead, I gave a smile as I turned to my second in command.

"Shall we leave?" Sam nodded as she placed her hand on me. Just a second later, I began to have a minor headache arise as we were now in our hideout.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to stay to hang out with Danny. What happened with your plan to make him jealous?" I shrugged. "You really have weird mood swings Phantom…"

"I do not have mood swings!" Sam ignored me as she sat down in a chair in front of the television. She's really hooked onto that thing… I sat down in a chair next to her as I contemplated on the situation with Danny. What should I do now…?

**Later that Evening…**

"Is this what you like to watch Sam? Some monsters beating each other up?" I, for one, am kind of shocked that Sam enjoys watching this sort of thing.

"Yeah… I think it's entertaining to watch at times." I raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Don't you mean, 'all the time?'" She sent me a glare quickly as I mentally laughed.

"What exactly do you mean by that, _Phantom?_" I shook my hand back and forth saying it was nothing but she didn't believe me. Suddenly, something struck my mind as I felt a strong presence show itself in this world. "Did you feel that?" I nodded. "Should we go and find out what it was?"

"There wouldn't be any harm if we did now would there?" I smirked as Sam and I stood up from our chairs as she laid her hand on my shoulder. Here comes another headache… we soon teleported to where we felt this power emerge and before I knew it, I soon found out where the power was coming from.

"You!" I pointed to one of the reapers who were wreaking destruction on the town. Now this is rare… where's the other reaper? Those two are hardly separated…

"Who me…?" He gave a dark, evil laugh that made even me a bit intimidated.

"Yes you! What do you think you're doing?" He turned fully to face Sam and me as I awaited his response.

"I am cleansing this world of all humans to bring forth a new race that will reign supreme!" Holy shit… did that guy just… say a full sentence… all by himself? I don't think that's a good sign at all.

"I don't know if it's just me… but did that guy just say a sentence?" I nodded.

"Yes… he did Sam and I'm sure that isn't good." He began to laugh again as he raised his scythe high into the air.

"Do you want me to take care of that guy?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll handle him but just in case… be sure I don't get killed." I chuckled nervously as Sam only nodded exasperatedly.

"For Detheroc!" For whom did he say? "Swarm!" Suddenly, a green swarm of bats flew through Sam and me and it had actually hurt. It was something I haven't felt in years…

"What the hell was that?" I said as I grasped onto my chest.

"I don't know but I don't think you're going to be able to take him down without me Phantom." I nodded.

"I agree with you on this one. Shackle!" I magically threw a green net at the reaper and I was able to contain him within it. I chuckled to myself as I began to send pulses of electricity running through it that made the reaper scream in agony.

"Lucent beam!" Sam had called upon her own spell as the moon itself attacked the reaper by focusing its light for a second. This only made the reaper scream more. Suddenly, the reaper raised his scythe again within my net somehow.

"Sleep!" Before I knew it, darkness came over me as I closed my eyes. I soon groaned as I opened my eyes to see Sam and the reaper engaged in combat.

"Ugh… how long was I out for?"

"For about a minute and I could really use your help right now Phantom! Poison dagger!" Sam immediately threw a dagger at the reaper that had poison contained within it. Over a period of time, it really begins to hurt the victim.

"I'm coming Sam! Finger of Death!" I shot out a red thunderbolt at the reaper which immediately made him scream like never before as he fell down onto the concrete below us. This was one of my ultimate attacks… this one made the victim turn inside-out painfully. I moved over to where Sam was as she and I looked at the corpse in the concrete. "Weird… he must not have had a body."

"This was really weird Phantom… he used spells and attacks that we have never seen before and it took us both to take him down. I always thought that the reapers were weak?"

"Perhaps they were holding their powers back…" Suddenly, the corpse came back to life as he looked up at us. "This isn't good… quick! Attack him before he can retaliate against us!"

"Banish!" The reaper was now banished to the ethereal world which only made him more vulnerable to our spells for a period of time. "Laguna blade!" Sam shot out a bolt of electricity that was almost as strong as my Finger of Death and the only resemblance to my electric powers.

"Lighting Strike!" Two lighting bolts rained down upon the reaper leaving only an X in its wake. He finally came back from the ethereal world and sure enough, it seems that our attacks have weakened him greatly from the looks of him. Against my expectations, the reaper laughed once more. "How is he… not being damaged from our attacks?"

"Death coil!" Suddenly, a death skull came right for me and as it entered into me, I felt immense pain that I haven't felt before in a long time. I groaned in pain as Sam held me up against her.

"Are you all right!?" I nodded weakly.

"Yeah… I'll manage so don't worry too much about me. How are we going to defeat this guy? And where did he get these abilities from and how was he so strong in the first place that neither you nor I was able to know about it?"

"I don't know but I do know that you're asking questions to the wrong person right now." I pushed myself off of her as we readied ourselves for battle. "Eclipse!" Soon enough, the moon attacked the reaper with its light again but multiple times this time as I went in for close combat. Electricity ran through my hand as I punched the reaper right in the face, if it had any but I definitely felt something from where I punched. I gave a roundhouse kick to the head soon after with electricity running through as well. He flew headfirst into a nearby building as a cloud of dust soon covered him from being seen. Is he… finally dead? Sam lowered herself right next to me on the concrete as we waited for the dust to clear up.

"Ugh… you'll pay for this Phantom… we'll take away your immortality soon enough and kill you ourselves!" When the dust had finally cleared up, I saw a green dome around him that pulsated. "I'll be back…" Just a moment later, the dome, including the reaper, had disappeared right before our eyes. I sighed tiredly from the battle that I had experienced.

"Since when did these guys want to kill me?" Sam patted my back as I started to look around the area. Not one person was here… I guess they all evacuated when the reaper first started to attack.

"I think it's because of the curse you have over you. Clockwork did say that was the cause of this."

"I suppose so…" Wait a sec… usually when a ghost appears, doesn't the real Danny Phantom show up to save the day? I looked around quickly in case Danny was nearby and as I looked upon one of the rooftops in the vicinity, there was Danny, standing right on top. I smiled happily as I flew at the speed of light right next to Danny. "Well, well… look who it is." He looked shocked that I was here but he quickly hid it.

"Um… how did you know I was here?" I closed my eyes as I explained.

"It's really easy to see someone's head poking out of the rooftop you know." Danny gave a big 'Oh' as I looked all over his body. "I'm surprised you didn't come in to fight the reaper with us."

"Well… I knew you two would be able to defeat him since you two are so strong." I chuckled out loud at his compliment. Silence took over the atmosphere as I continued to stare into Danny's blue orbs. Unexpectedly, a memory soon came when I remembered that I had told Sam that I was going to leave Danny alone… I guess it must be fate if I remembered that particular part. And I guess it must be fate that doesn't want me to stay here with Danny any longer.

"Hmm, I'll be going now I suppose." As I turned around, I immediately heard him call me back.

"Wait!" I faced Danny again and it really looks like that he's about to say something to me but can't get it out.

"Yes?" Our eyes locked with one another as I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. Come on Danny… say what you need to say… Again, moments of silence passed as my hope of him ever loving me back began to drop. I can't just stand here waiting for him forever… even though I said that I would but that was just figure of speech. Is this boy in front of me… really the one for me? "I guess you have nothing to say to me then. Good bye." With that said, I left the area immediately as I headed back to my hideout with another pain in my heart for a reason I do not know…

**Danny's POV**

Damn it… why didn't I tell him how I feel about him just now? Why did I just let him slip away from me so easily? I sighed out loud in sadness. Wait… what am I thinking? I still have Sam… don't I?

"Looks like you're having trouble getting your feelings out to him, aren't you?" I turned around to face the intruder to meet a familiar face.

"Clockwork… what are you doing here? And what do you mean by getting my feelings out to him?" Does Clockwork know how I feel?

"Oh I was just passing by." Passing by? I doubt that highly… "And I observed the fight between Phantom and one of the reapers. It amazes me how much power those two reapers have… it may very well equal the power of Phantom and I. Anyway, that's beside the point. Trust me Danny, I know how you feel for Phantom and I'm sure you're very confused."

"Do you really?" He nodded.

"Of course I do. I have no reason to lie to you. I can tell you that even though you're lost on what you feel for Sam and Phantom, you'll eventually learn how you truly feel in the near future. You just have to learn to trust your feelings and your heart more often." I chuckled a bit by what the time ghost had just said to me.

"I thought you said you weren't a master of love Clockwork?" He gave a small grin before replying.

"I'm not… it's just friendly advice. I'll be arriving at Phantom's hideout at precisely 12:30 PM so don't be late." I immediately became perplexed. Why is he telling me this?

"What do you mean don't be late? I'm not going with you guys to battle the two reapers." That's when Clockwork came up besides me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course you're coming! You'll be very useful to us; you just don't know it." I was still lost on what Clockwork wanted from me but I think I have a hint of it. I sighed once more before responding.

"I don't know Clockwork… I mean, Phantom told Sam that he would leave me alone from now on."

"Hah! And you believe what he says? You're pretty gullible… must be one of those traits Phantom likes…" I am not gullible! "Tell me, do you think after a month of him trying to get you as his boyfriend that he would give up as soon as he met Gregor?" I nodded sadly. "You really are gullible…" I rolled my eyes mentally at what he had said. "He most definitely wouldn't. I'm sure that he still loves you and that he's just as confused as you are right now. It's just that one of you has to have the courage to be the first one to open up to one another." I began to think on Clockwork's words and began to wonder whether or not it was true although the sound of it being true made me a bit happy again. "So you had better come tomorrow, all right?" I nodded happily as he took his arm off of me.

"But I still don't know what I can do to help you guys out. I mean, my powers are nowhere near your powers so that'll only mean I'll be getting in the way."

"Now that's not true… you know that time pendant that I have given you before?" I nodded. "If you wear it tomorrow, it'll boost your attack powers three times than normal so I'm sure that'll help you greatly."

"Really? I thought the time pendant worked differently… such as making one invulnerable to your time spells and being able to travel through time with your help?"

"It's true that it does all that but the one I have given you is a special kind so it has all of which you have mentioned so there's no need to worry about you being able to help us or not." I thought once more about whether or not I should go and the answer came to me quickly.

"Then I guess I'll meet you at Phantom's hideout at 12:30 PM." I smiled as he smiled as well.

"Meet me outside of the hideout and be sure not to tell Sam or Tucker. If you do, they'll be likely to try to stop you from going and we wouldn't want trouble before we leave now would we?"

"I guess…" It didn't feel or seem right for me not to tell my best friends where I was going but I have to trust Clockwork.

"Good! See you tomorrow then." Clockwork immediately went into his blue portal as he disappeared, along with the portal in no time. The thought about me being together with Phantom has me excited… I wonder what will happen tomorrow…

**Third Person POV**

"I failed master. Please forgive me for my failure for not defeating Phantom." Both of the reapers were on their knees begging for his forgiveness in front of a demon gate. Suddenly, a dark whisper was heard from the gate itself.

"You two shall wait here. Both Phantom and Clockwork will come to us themselves and when they do, they will be defeated utterly by you two. Do NOT fail me again. They need to be defeated so I can send the scourge forth to take over the human world and cleanse it of the living and rise up the undead." The reapers bowed their heads as the voice soon left the demon gate.

"We won't fail you this time master."

"When Phantom and Clockwork arrive here, we will kill them and show no mercy."

"And you will be able to get what you want; domination over the human world."

"Oh gee. What about me? Are you just going to leave me here and rot?" Both of the reapers quickly stared at Gregor who was tied up to the wall by chains around his wrists and legs.

"Oh don't worry."

"You have a big part of what is going to happen soon."

"You'll be the bait in luring Phantom here." The reapers raised their scythes and smashed it together making reality bend at their will. Hastily, everything around them began to disappear until there was nothing left but the reapers themselves and Gregor. They now stood in a world where all you could see was the color white in every direction.

"And now we shall wait for their arrival."

"We will please Lord Detheroc and we will not fail him."

"Will you two stop repeating yourselves? It's getting kind of annoying you know? I'm mean, I'm here listening to you two blabbering on like some kind of a broken record."

"Sleep!" One of the reapers pointed their scythe at Gregor and soon enough, Gregor fell into a deep slumber.

"I can not wait to fulfill the curse over Phantom."

"Neither can I brother but don't worry, the time will come to take our revenge." They both started to laugh manically and evilly as their laugher echoed through the dimension they were in of endless space.

**RegiGod: **If you find things unusual about this chapter such as things not bolded or italicized, you can blame it on my internet since I can't edit it myself properly and I have to ask someone else to do it for me so yeah. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review then! Until next time!


End file.
